Les souvenirs devant
by bambiemag
Summary: Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Nathan et Haley tentent de se remettre des évènements survenus pendant et après le mariage de ces derniers et se préparent à affronter l'université.
1. Chapter 1

_Intro :_

_J'ai écris cette histoire à la fin de la saison 3 des frères Scott… donc avant d'avoir vu la saison 4. Juste un mot sur ma suite de la saison 3, ce n'est pas forcément ce que j'ai fait de meilleur. C'est peut-être un peu trop « Happy End », mais je sentais que la saison 4 allait séparer mon couple fétiche, Lucas et Brooke, et j'ai donc désirer les garder un peu plus longtemps ensemble. Tout est peut-être un peu trop couru d'avance dans cette histoire mais bon, je l'aime bien quand même. La lecture de cette fic est importante si vous voulez comprendre la suivante, car ça sera la suite. Voilà, bonne lecture._

_ Les Souvenirs Devant _

Rappel : Haley et Nathan se sont remariés devant leur famille et leurs amis. Cette cérémonie fut riche en rebondissement. Brooke, qui venait d'apprendre que Peyton aimait toujours Lucas, découvre que ces derniers se sont embrassés lors de la prise d'otage. Une dispute éclate entre les deux amoureux qui finalement se termine plus ou moins en réconciliation à la fin de la cérémonie. Dan, qui avait tué son frère parce qu'il croyait que celui-ci avait mit le feu à sa concession, apprend par sa femme que c'est elle qui a essayé de le supprimer. Après cette découverte il promet à Karen, enceinte de Keith qu'il sera là pour l'aider. Au moment des discours, Rachel, saoule, révèle à tout le monde qu'elle a eu une aventure avec l'oncle de Nathan, Cooper. Elle s'enfuit au volant de la limousine des jeunes mariés, suivit par Cooper qui réussit à monter dans la voiture. Nathan et Haley, partent en direction de l'aéroport. Dans la voiture, Haley annonce à Nathan qu'elle a quelque chose à lui dire. Parallèlement Rachel annonce aussi quelque chose à Cooper. Resté au mariage, Lucas découvre un test de grossesse dans le sac d'une des filles (Brooke, Haley, Peyton, Rachel et Karen avaient le même). Sa mère lui avoue être enceinte, mais elle lui dit également que ce sac n'est pas le sien. Tous deux pensent qu'il appartient à Brooke. Dans la chambre de Peyton, Brooke fait sa valise devant une Peyton qui lui implore de rester. Elle refuse et lui annonce même qu'elles ne sont désormais plus amies. Sur la route, Nathan attentif à ce que veux lui révéler Haley ne regarde pas devant lui, or en face arrive la voiture de Cooper et Rachel, celle-ci folle de rage donne un coup de volant qui les emmène tout droit dans la rivière. Nathan évite de justesse l'accident, il dit à Haley qu'il l'aime et plonge aider son oncle. Haley, restée sur le pont, hurle le nom de son mari qui se retrouve coincé dans la voiture.

Brooke chargée de sa grosse valise sortit de chez Peyton les larmes aux yeux et marcha sans regarder où elle allait. Elle s'assit sur un banc et éclata en sanglots. Micro qui passait par là s'arrêta auprès d'elle et lui demanda :

**Micro **: Brooke qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi pleures tu ?

**Brooke** : C'est rien Micro, probablement le contre coup de ce mariage si émouvant.

Micro vit la valise posée à côté d'elle

**Micro** : Et ta valise ? C'est pour lui éviter un contre coup que tu as décidé de la sortir ?

Brooke sourit tristement : Ne me pose pas de question Micro je t'en prie.

Micro s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit par l'épaule pour l'attirer à lui. Elle se remit à pleurer.

**Micro** : Très bien je ne te poserais plus de question, mais j'en ai quand même une dernière : t'as l'intention d'aller où avec cette valise ?

**Brooke** : Je ne sais pas trop... je voudrais m'enfuir à l'autre bout du monde.

**Micro** : Tu sais, ma maison est à deux pas d'ici, je sais, ce n'est pas l'autre bout du monde mais je t'assure que par rapport aux maisons que t'as connu se sera un vrai dépaysement.

Brooke hésita un instant puis se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait nulle part ailleurs où aller. Peyton et elle venaient de se fâcher, Haley et Nathan étaient partit pour leur voyage de noces, quant à Lucas, malgré le fait que c'était son petit ami, elle n'avait pas envie de le voir pour le moment. Beaucoup trop de choses la tracassait, et surtout, elle avait beau l'avoir embrassé en signe de réconciliation avant de partir, elle ne savait plus si elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Elle se leva et prit la main que lui tendait Micro. Il prit sa valise et l'emmena chez lui.

Lucas roulait en direction de Tree hill. Il était silencieux, pensif. Sa mère brisa le silence :

**Karen** : Tu sais Lucas ce sac à main n'est peut-être pas à Brooke.

**Lucas** : oui mais c'est peut-être le sien. Il y a une chance sur quatre en faite.

Karen hésita à lui poser une question. Sa position de mère la mettait mal à l'aise à l'idée de demander ce genre de choses, mais elle le fit quand même.

**Karen** : Lucas, je sais que c'est gênant de répondre à cette question, mais Brooke et toi n'avez pas pris vos précautions ?

**Lucas** : Maman !

**Karen** : C'est normal que je m'en inquiète non ?

**Lucas** : Ecoute, Brooke prend la pilule d'accord, je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'elle a put l'oublier. Tu dois bien savoir ce que c'est...

Karen troublée par cette réflexion répliqua :

**Karen** : Tu me parles de quoi là ? Du fait que je sois tombée enceinte il y a 18 ans ou du fait que je le sois actuellement.

**Lucas** : Je ne te fais aucun reproche Maman... est-ce que le bébé est de Keith ?

**Karen** : Bien sûre, Keith est le seul homme que j'ai eut dans ma vie ces derniers temps.

**Lucas** : Est-ce que tu vas le garder ?

**Karen** : Tu sais, j'ai 36 ans aujourd'hui et je pense que j'ai une vie assez stable pour accueillir un enfant. Et qui plus est cet enfant est celui de Keith, l'homme que j'ai aimé de tout mon cœur. A travers ce bébé vivra une partie de lui. Mais je dois te demander ce que tu en penses avant, ça te concerne aussi.

Lucas la regarda un instant et esquissa un léger sourire.

**Lucas** : Tu as ma bénédiction Maman, même si tu n'en as pas vraiment besoin. Et tu sais je serais là pour t'aider. En plus il se pourrait que tu deviennes mère et grand-mère en même temps ça peut-être intéressant comme expérience.

Karen regarda son fils sévèrement et lui lança :

**Karen** : Ce n'est pas drôle Lucas Scott... Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend si réellement Brooke est enceinte.

**Lucas** : Oh si !

Il dit cela en pensant à la fois où Brooke lui avait annoncé qu'elle était probablement enceinte. Heureusement ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte, mais il se souvint de la peur qu'il avait eut l'espace d'une journée.

Dan qui venait de trouver le mot meurtrier écrit en rouge sur son mur se retourna dans tout l'appartement pour voir si quelqu'un y était encore. Mais il ne trouva personne. Il regarda dans la glace et vit l'image de son frère quand il était encore petit. Celui-ci le regardait sévèrement et il souffla :

**Keith** : Tu vas connaître la souffrance que tu m'as fait endurer Danny.

Dan lança une des coupes qu'il avait gagné à un tournoi de basket étant jeune dans le miroir. Puis il tomba à genou et murmura

**Dan** : Je te demande pardon.

**Keith** : C'est trop tard ton secret a déjà été révélé...

Haley hurlait toujours le nom de son mari ainsi que celui de Cooper. Elle avait tellement peur qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire un geste. Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes que Nathan avait plongé dans la rivière et elle le savait, un homme, ne peut pas rester tant de temps sans respirer. L'espace d'une minute elle se vit à l'enterrement de celui qu'elle venait d'épouser. Cette image lui fit le choc qui lui fallait pour qu'elle se décide à appeler les secours. Dix minutes plus tard, les plongeurs étaient dans la rivière pour retrouver les trois personnes qui étaient dedans. Ils remontèrent tout d'abord une femme, s'était Rachel. Haley ignorait totalement que Rachel était dans cette voiture. Puis ce fut le tour de Cooper. Haley craignait tellement qu'ils ne remontent pas Nathan. Heureusement, un des plongeurs hurla :

**Le plongeur** : Je l'ai !

Haley fut soulagée, pourtant visiblement les trois victimes étaient inconscientes. Etaient-ils morts ?

Peyton était assise sur son lit et elle repensait au triste épisode qui venait de se produire. Certes ce n'était pas la première fois que Brooke et elle se fâchaient, mais cette fois c'était différent. Il y avait eut tant de haine dans le regard de celle qu'elle avait toujours considérée comme sa sœur. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle avoue ses sentiments pour Lucas à sa petite amie ? Etait-ce vraiment par honnêteté envers son amie comme elle le prétendait où était-ce dans l'espoir que cette révélation brise leur couple et qu'elle puisse ainsi retrouvé l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Elle trouvait cela tellement injuste le fait que son cœur n'ait pas accepté de suivre sa raison. Elle aurait voulut tomber amoureuse de Jack plutôt que de Lucas, tout aurait été tellement plus simple ainsi.

Lucas et sa mère arrivaient sur le pont où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous avec Nathan et Haley pour leur donner le sac que sa petite tête en l'air d'amie avait oublié. Ils virent immédiatement les gyrophares des camions de pompiers qui étaient là. Lucas s'arrêta et il sortit en trombe en apercevant Haley qui montait dans le camion. Il courut vers elle, celle-ci l'aperçut, et s'écria :

**Haley** : Oh mon Dieu Lucas, Cooper et Rachel on eut un accident, Nathan a voulut les sauver. Ils sont tous les trois inconscients, les pompiers les emmènent à l'hôpital de Tree Hill...

Les portes se refermèrent derrière Haley, et le camion commença à partir. Lucas cria :

**Lucas** : Je vous retrouve là-bas.

Lucas se dirigea vers Karen et lui dit :

**Lucas** : On va à l'hôpital, vite !

Karen remonta dans la voiture et demanda à son fils des explications qu'il lui donna en cours de route.

Brooke était dans la salle de bain chez Micro. Heureusement qu'il y avait encore lui pour l'aider, pensa-t elle. Elle regarda sur son lit. Sa valise était posée dessus. Elle ne l'avait pas défaite car elle ne savait pas si elle allait rester. Son regard fut attiré par son reflet dans le miroir. Elle portait toujours sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Elle prit une autre tenue dans sa valise et se changea. Elle ne supportait plus l'idée qu'elle puisse porter la même robe que Peyton. Au moment où elle commençait à défaire également sa coiffure, son portable sonna. C'était Lucas. Elle regarda l'écran en repensant à tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble et elle ressentit également la douleur qu'elle avait ressentit quand elle avait découvert un an et demi plus tôt que Lucas l'avait trompé avec Peyton. Le temps qu'elle parte dans ses pensées, le téléphone avait cessé de sonner, mais elle vit qu'elle avait un message. Elle jeta le portable sur le lit, sans même écouter le message et continua ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Lucas et Karen débarquèrent dans l'hôpital juste à temps pour voir Nathan être emmené dans une des salles de réanimation. Haley dut rester à la porte. Dés qu'elle aperçut Lucas et Karen elles se précipita vers eux et se blottit dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

**Haley** : Dis moi que c'est un cauchemar Lucas.

**Lucas** : J'aimerai que s'en soit un aussi. Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il l'entraîna vers une des chaises de la salle d'attente et elle lui raconta tout. Karen écoutait également attentivement. Elle non plus ne pouvait pas croire qu'une si belle cérémonie de mariage se termine dans un hôpital. Haley termina son récit.

**Haley** : Je peux vous demander un service ?

Lucas et Karen acquiescèrent.

**Haley** : Est-ce que vous pouvez prévenir Debby et nos amis ? Il faudrait aussi prévenir les parents de Rachel.

**Lucas** : Bien sûre. J'ai déjà essayé de contacter Brooke mais elle ne répond pas.

Lucas tendit le portable à Karen.

**Lucas** : Tu préviens Debby, j'appellerai les autres après.

Karen saisit le portable et Lucas prit Haley par l'épaule et l'attira à lui. Elle se mit à pleurer.

Dan était encore à terre. Il pleurait. Le téléphone sonna.

**Dan** : Quoi ?... j'arrive.

C'était Debby qui venait de lui téléphoner pour lui annoncer que leur fils avait eut un accident. Malgré la haine qui existait entre eux, Dan restait le père de Nathan, c'était normal qu'on le prévienne.

Lucas venait de téléphoner à Peyton. Il était en train de composer le numéro de Brooke quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et qu'il l'a vit débarquer. Elle se dirigea vers lui.

**Brooke** : Je viens d'écouter ton message. Comment vont-ils ?

**Lucas** : Nathan et Cooper sont toujours en réanimation... Rachel n'a pas survécut.

En effet, il l'avait appris quelques minutes plus tôt. Rachel, dans l'accident s'était cognée la tête contre le volant. Comme elle avait perdu plus vite connaissance, elle avait moins "résisté" que Cooper et Nathan. Même si ceux-ci n'étaient toujours pas sortis d'affaire. Brooke n'en revint pas d'entendre une nouvelle aussi triste. Certes Rachel et elle avaient été rivales dés le départ, mais elle n'aurait jamais souhaiter qu'elle meurt. Et puis ces derniers temps elle avait découvert que Rachel avait aussi un cœur, et que toutes les deux pouvaient ressentir des choses similaires. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Elle croisa le regard de Lucas. Il avait l'air effrayé. A cet instant Brooke ressentit tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Elle avait déjà vu Lucas si désemparée à la mort de Keith, elle ne voulait pas voir l'homme qu'elle aimait pleurer de nouveau. Elle le serra dans ses bras. Lucas l'enlaça également. Il paraissait soulagé de sentir que Brooke était là pour lui. Il lui murmura :

**Lucas** : J'ai tellement peur pour Nathan.

**Brooke** : Ne t'inquiète pas... Ton frère s'en sortira.

Elle lui déposa un baiser dans le cou. Puis elle aperçut Haley en train de pleurer dans les bras de Karen. Elle lâcha Lucas doucement et alla vers Haley. Elle s'accroupit devant elle et la serra contre elle.

Une femme hurla au fond du couloir. Brooke tourna la tête et constata toute suite qu'il devait s'agir de la mère de Rachel. Elle était rousse, tout comme sa fille. Elle criait de douleur. Son mari essayait de la retenir pour qu'elle ne s'écroule pas de chagrin. Brooke s'aperçut qu'elle ne connaissait finalement pas les parents de Rachel. Au fond ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant car elles n'étaient pas amies. Mais jamais ils ne s'étaient déplacés au lycée ou à un match de basket pour voir leur fille encourager les Ravens. Brooke se dit qu'ils devaient être aussi peu attentifs à elle que ses propres parents. Elles avaient beaucoup plus en commun qu'elle ne le pensait finalement. Haley sembla terrifiée à la vue de cette scène. Elle avait peur que les médecins vienne lui annoncer à elle aussi une triste nouvelle. Brooke remarqua son air paniqué.

**Brooke** : Eh Haley ! Nathan ne laisserait jamais la femme qu'il aime seule. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

**Haley** : Tu as sans doute raison.

Debby arriva à son tour complètement paniquée. Haley se leva et alla à sa rencontre. Elles parlèrent un instant et Debby serra Haley dans ses bras. Un geste étonnant de sa part. Elle devait ressentir encore plus de crainte que les autres. Non seulement son fils était entre la vie et la mort, mais son frère l'était également.


	2. Chapter 2

Une heure plus tard, Dan, Peyton et Micro étaient eux aussi arrivés. L'attente devenait insupportable. Haley pleurait dans les bras de Peyton. Debby dans ceux de Karen. Dan était assis et ne laissait rien deviner de l'état d'angoisse dans lequel il était. Micro était partit dehors. La mort de Rachel l'avait touché plus que les autres. Il était en colère. Brooke, elle, regardait par la fenêtre. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Lucas s'approcha d'elle. Elle lui dit sans le regarder.

**Brooke** : Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit morte...

**Lucas** : Moi non plus.

Sa voix avait tremblé en disant cela. Brooke le regarda et lui prit la main.

**Brooke** : Nathan et Cooper s'en sortiront j'en suis sûre.

**Lucas** : Comment tu fais ?

Brooke sembla étonnée.

**Brooke** : Comment ça ?

**Lucas** : Comment tu fais pour être aussi forte ?

**Brooke** : Il faut bien que quelqu'un le soit. Mais tu sais j'ai aussi peur que vous tous. Seulement je ne crois pas qu'il faille paniquer pour l'instant. Il faut rester positif.

Lucas se souvint alors du test de grossesse qu'il avait trouvé dans un des sacs.

**Lucas** : Brooke je sais que ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, mais il faut quand même que je te pose une question.

**Brooke** : Je t'écoute.

**Lucas** : J'ai découvert quelque chose au mariage. Je suppose que c'est ça qui te tracasse...

Brooke crut savoir de quoi il parlait et le coupa.

**Brooke** : C'est Peyton qui te l'a dit ? Et dire qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle garderait ça pour elle !

**Lucas** : Tu veux dire que c'est vrai alors ?

**Brooke** : Evidemment...

Lucas sembla déconcerté.

**Lucas** : Depuis quand tu le sais ?

**Brooke** : Depuis la soirée organisée en l'honneur de Nathan et Haley.

**Lucas** : Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

**Brooke** : Ca ne me paraissait pas important.

Brooke vit qu'il avait l'air décontenancé alors elle ajouta :

**Brooke** : Mais apparemment pour toi ça l'est.

**Lucas** : Bien sûr que ça l'est. Enfin Brooke ça nous concerne tous les deux quand même.

**Brooke** : Tous les deux ? Tu veux parler de Peyton et toi ou de toi et moi ?

Lucas sembla ne pas comprendre. Et pour cause, ils ne parlaient pas de la même chose tous les deux.

**Lucas** : De quoi tu me parles Brooke ?

Brooke sembla outrée qu'il lui demande cela.

**Brooke** : Des sentiments que Peyton a pour toi. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle t'aimait toujours. De quoi tu parles toi ?

**Lucas** : Je parle du test de grossesse que j'ai trouvé dans ton sac.

Brooke fit les yeux ronds ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait.

**Brooke** : Mais je n'ai jamais fait de test de grossesse !

**Lucas** : Tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas à toi ?

**Brooke** : Je ne suis pas enceinte Lucas et ce test doit appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre.

Lucas se sentit soulagé. Brooke n'était pas enceinte. Mais qui était-ce alors ? Puis il s'interrogea sur ce que venait de dire Brooke.

**Lucas** : Qu'est-ce que tu disais à propos de Peyton ?

Elle le regarda tristement et lui avoua :

**Brooke** : Elle t'aime toujours Lucas.

**Lucas** : C'était de ça que tu parlais quand on dansait les slows ?

**Brooke** : Oui... et j'ai mieux compris après que tu m'aies avoué pour le baiser pourquoi elle ressentait toujours ces sentiments là.

**Lucas** : Je t'ai dit que pour moi ça ne comptait pas.

**Brooke** : Peut-être, mais pour elle si.

Lucas baissa la tête.

**Brooke** : Je suis partie de chez elle. Je ne veux plus être l'amie d'une fille qui est toujours en train d'essayer de voler le petit ami des autres.

Lucas la regarda et mit sa main sur sa joue.

**Lucas** : Brooke, je t'aime tu le sais.

**Brooke** : Et Peyton ?

**Lucas** : Ce n'est qu'une amie...

**Brooke** : Une amie que tu sauves, que tu embrasses et que tu défends toujours. Il y a des moments où je préfèrerais être ton amie finalement.

Elle se dégagea et alla plus loin. Lucas se sentit mal. Il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il disait et faisait, causait du tord à Brooke. Il vit Brooke se diriger vers les toilettes. Peyton s'approcha de Lucas.

**Peyton** : Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Lucas la regarda.

**Lucas** : Je croyais que tout allait bien mais en faite c'est de pire en pire.

**Peyton** : Brooke doit être un peu perturbée en ce moment c'est tout.

**Lucas** : Elle m'a tout dit Peyton. Pour tes sentiments, pour votre dispute.

Peyton baissa les yeux.

**Peyton** : Ecoute Lucas, je...

**Lucas** : J'aime Brooke, je te l'ai déjà dit.

**Peyton** : Je le sais Lucas et je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que se soit pour que ça change.

**Lucas** : Tant mieux parce que de toute façon ça ne changera pas.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Peyton.

**Peyton** : Tu connais le dicton : "Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas". Il est tellement vrai. Je voulais tellement aimer Jake, mais mon cœur en a décidé autrement.

Lucas la prit dans ses bras.

**Lucas** : Tout s'arrangera tu verras...

**Peyton** : J'en doute Lucas.

C'est au moment même où tous les deux étaient enlacés que Brooke surgit des toilettes. Lucas croisa son regard et la vit se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Il lâcha Peyton et voulut rattraper sa bien aimée, mais le médecin surgit à ce moment là.

Le médecin : On a réussit à stabiliser Nathan ainsi que Cooper, mais tous les deux sont dans le coma. De toute évidence plus vite ils en sortiront moins il y aura de séquelles. Comme leur cerveau a été privé d'oxygène pendant presque 15 minutes, il se pourrait que les lésions soient plus ou moins graves.

Haley pleura dans les bras de Karen.

**Lucas** : Est-ce qu'on peut les voir ?

**Le médecin** : Un à la fois et pas trop longtemps.

Tout le monde regarda Haley. C'était à elle d'y aller la première. Deb se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère et Haley entra dans celle de Nathan. Tout le monde retourna s'asseoir. La salle d'attente ressemblait à un mariage avec tout ce monde si bien habillé. Personne n'avait eut le temps de se changer.

Dans la chambre de Nathan, il faisait sombre. Haley prit une chaise et l'installa à côté de son époux.

**Haley** : Mon amour... j'ai besoin de toi tu sais. Notre mariage ne peut pas se terminer ainsi. Il ne doit jamais se terminer d'ailleurs. Réveilles-toi je t'en prie... Je t'aime Nathan Scott.

Elle embrassa sa main et une larme roula sur sa joue.

Lucas essaya d'appeler Brooke mais elle ne répondait pas. Peyton se sentait tellement coupable d'avoir fait une nouvelle fois du mal à sa meilleure amie. Il faut croire qu'elle ne savait faire que ça. Lucas n'en tenait plus, il se décida à rentrer dans la chambre de Nathan. Haley le regarda un instant puis elle lui dit.

**Haley** : Tu peux approcher.

Lucas s'approcha du lit de Nathan. Il regarda tous les appareils et écouta le bruit du monitoring qui permettait de contrôler les battements de son cœur. Il regarda Nathan et dit.

**Lucas** : T'es obligé de te réveiller frangin. T'as une femme et des amis qui t'attendent.

Haley écoutait silencieusement ce qu'il disait.

**Lucas** : Avec qui je vais pouvoir jouer au basket moi si tu restes allongé ici ? T'es le seul qui ménagera suffisamment mon cœur au cours d'un petit match. J'ai besoin de toi petit frère, j'ai déjà vécut trop longtemps sans toi...

Ses yeux s'emplirent d'eau. Haley se mit à pleurer. Lucas vint se placer à ses côtés et mit la main sur son épaule. Elle saisit sa main et lui murmura :

**Haley** : Merci...

**Lucas** : Je serais toujours là pour vous deux. Je vous aime si fort.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes.

**Haley** : J'ai vu que ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller entre Brooke et toi.

**Lucas** : Elle ne nous fait plus confiance à Peyton et à moi depuis que je lui ai avoué qu'on s'est embrassé lors de la prise d'otage. Et Peyton avait empiré les choses avant en lui avouant être toujours amoureuse de moi.

**Haley** : Est-ce que tu as des sentiments aussi pour Peyton ?

**Lucas** : Une profonde amitié c'est tout.

**Haley** : Ca s'arrangera entre vous.

**Lucas** : Je l'espère. Je ne sais pas où Brooke est, elle est partit tout à l'heure sans un mot.

**Haley** : Tu n'as qu'à aller la chercher, je te préviendrais si Nathan se réveille.

Lucas hésita. Puis il se dit qu'il serait plus utile de retrouver Brooke que de rester là à attendre que Nathan se réveille.

**Lucas** : D'accord... Je repasse tout à l'heure.

Il sortit de la chambre et regarda au passage dans celle de Cooper. Debby était à côté de lui et il était aussi immobile que Nathan. Deb releva la tête et croisa le regard de Lucas. Il lui fit un sourire pour la soutenir et alla prévenir sa mère de son départ.

**Lucas** : Tu veux que je te ramène ?

**Karen **: Non je vais rester un peu.

**Lucas** : D'accord, je reviens te chercher tout à l'heure...

Il s'en alla.

Karen vit Dan assis seul dans un coin. Elle se souvint du geste tendre qu'il avait eut envers elle quand elle lui avait annoncé être enceinte de Keith. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés.

**Karen** : Nathan est fort, il s'en sortira...

Dan la regarda surpris qu'elle soit si gentille avec lui. Elle l'aurait été certainement moins si elle avait su qu'il avait tué Keith.

**Dan** : Je ne veux pas perdre mon fils en plus de mon frère.

Karen lui mit une main sur l'épaule en signe de réconfort.

Lucas alla tout d'abord se changer tout en essayant d'appeler sur le portable de Brooke. Elle l'avait coupé. Il alla au café, chez Peyton, chez Haley et Nathan et tourna un bon moment dans Tree Hill en vain. C'est comme si elle avait disparut de la ville.

Brooke roulait, elle ne savait où, mais elle roulait. Elle avait quitté Tree Hill depuis une bonne demi-heure. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle repensa au coup de fil qu'elle avait reçu la veille. Elle se souvint à quel point celui-ci l'avait bouleversé. Elle finit par s'arrêter sur le bord de la route. Elle ne savait que faire. A Tree Hill il y avait ses amis et surtout Nathan et Cooper qui étaient toujours entre la vie et la mort, mais en Californie on avait besoin d'elle aussi.

Lucas revint à l'hôpital. Quand il pénétra dans la salle d'attente il vit qu'il y avait du mouvement. Haley vint vers lui et lui annonça avec un grand sourire.

**Haley** : Nathan s'est réveillé. Le médecin l'examine.

Lucas se sentit soulagé par cette nouvelle. Il enlaça Haley. Le médecin sortit de la chambre. Haley y pénétra rapidement dedans suivit de Debby. Lucas aurait voulut y aller aussi mais il savait qu'il valait mieux attendre un peu. Une demi heure plus tard Deborah sortit. Lucas ainsi que Peyton rentrèrent à leur tour. Nathan les regarda.

**Lucas** : Alors t'as pas pu t'empêcher de jouer les héros. Comme si t'avait pas assez d'avoir été la star pendant une journée !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

**Lucas** : Je te préfère les yeux ouverts quand même.

Nathan et lui se tapèrent dans la main.

Peyton : Je ne vais pas rester longtemps, je voulais juste voir comment tu allais.

**Nathan** : J'aurais préféré autre chose pour mon voyage de noces mais bon, je suis en vie c'est déjà ça.

Tout le monde baissa les yeux. Nathan avait immédiatement demandé à sa mère et à sa femme comment allaient Cooper et Rachel. Debby lui avait dit que son oncle était toujours dans le coma mais que Rachel était morte. Au fond même si aucun d'entre eux n'avaient osés l'avouer, ils préféraient que ce soit Rachel plutôt que Cooper ou Nathan.

**Peyton** : Je suis très contente de voir que tu vas bien. Je vais vous laisser.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Nathan et mit sa main sur l'épaule de Haley puis elle partit sans regarder Lucas. Lucas resta encore un peu à discuter avec son frère puis vers 20 heures il se décida à partir, sachant que les visites allaient bientôt se terminer. Tout le monde était venu voir rapidement Nathan en promettant de revenir le voir plus tard. Les visites se terminaient dans peu de temps, mais Haley avait obtenu l'autorisation de rester une bonne partie de la soirée avec son époux. Peut-être même pourrait-elle dormir à ses côtés.

Peyton était rentrée chez elle et avait pris une bonne douche. Elle avait ensuite mis un de ses disques préférés. Et puis elle avait pris un album photo où il y avait toute son enfance. Elle se rendit compte que sur presque toutes les photos il y avait Brooke à ses côtés. Elles étaient meilleures amies depuis si longtemps. Comment avaient-elles put en arriver là. Elle revit une scène où Brooke et elle se juraient d'être "des copines d'abord". Pourquoi avaient-elles finit par renoncer à cette promesse ?


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke arriva dans sa chambre chez Micro. Elle prit sa valise et se dirigea vers la chambre de Micro. Elle frappa.

**Micro** : Entrez !

Brooke poussa la porte. Micro était allongé sur son lit. Il tourna légèrement la tête. Brooke vit qu'il pleurait. Elle s'approcha de lui.

**Brooke** : Ca va ?

**Micro** : Elle ne peut pas être morte...

Brooke se souvint qu'il était très attaché à Rachel.

**Brooke** : Je suis désolée Micro, je sais à quel point tu tenais à Rachel. Ce qui lui est arrivé est tragique.

**Micro** : Elle n'avait que 18 ans !!

Il y avait tant de douleur et de colère dans sa voix. Brooke vint s'allongé à côté de lui et elle se serra contre lui.

**Micro** : L'enterrement à lieu demain matin...

Puis il resta immobile, les yeux ouverts. C'était comme si une partie de lui était morte en même temps que Rachel. Au bout d'un moment il aperçut la valise de Brooke.

**Micro** : Tu t'en vas ?

**Brooke **: Je devais, mais je m'en irais demain après l'enterrement.

Elle venait de le décider. Elle pouvait bien décaler son départ d'une matinée. Elle le devait bien à Rachel, et à Micro.

**Micro** : Tu vas où ?

**Brooke** : En Californie... mais tout ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce soir je suis là avec toi.

Micro lui serra la main. C'était sa façon à lui de la remercier sans prononcer le moindre mot. De toute façon il avait la gorge trop nouée pour pouvoir parler encore. Il finit par s'endormir, tout comme Brooke.

Lucas aussi avait finit par s'endormir. Il avait laisser au moins une dizaine de messages à Brooke. Il avait fait trois fois le tour du quartier. Elle avait disparut. Puis il s'était allongé quelques instants sur le lit et la fatigue l'avait emporté dans un profond sommeil. En réalité Tree Hill tout entier venait de s'endormir.

Vers 6h le soleil commença à se lever. Dan se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait encore de faire un cauchemar. Un de ceux où il se voyait tuer Keith. Il regarda l'heure et décida d'aller faire un petit footing pour se détendre.

Peyton aussi venait de se réveiller. Elle avait passé une nuit horrible. Comme tout le monde pensa-t elle. Elle prit un crayon et un papier et commença à dessiner. Elle dessina Brooke au moment où elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas digne d'entendre le fait qu'elle aimait Lucas.

Vers 8h Brooke se réveilla. Elle vit que Micro avait déjà les yeux ouverts.

**Brooke** : Y a longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

**Micro** : Assez oui... je ne voulais pas te réveiller alors je n'ai pas bougé.

Brooke lui fit un bisou sur la joue puis elle se leva.

**Brooke** : À quelle heure est l'enterrement ?

**Micro** : A 10 heures.

Il était 9 h 50 quand tout le monde commença à arriver. Ils avaient tous été prévenus. Peyton arriva au bras de son père. Tout habiller de noir, comme le voulait la tradition. Haley suivit à son tour. Elle était seule, les médecins avaient refusé que Nathan se lève. Lucas arriva également avec sa mère. Il regardait partout pour voir si Brooke allait venir. Il l'aperçut au bras de Micro. Il voulut aller la voir, mais la cérémonie commença. La mère de Rachel pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. C'était tellement triste de voir ce cercueil blanc et toutes ces fleurs toutes blanches. Cette couleur signifiait que l'on enterrait un enfant. Rachel l'était... aux yeux de ses parents tout du moins. A la fin de la cérémonie, chacun s'en alla de son côté. Micro fit signe à Brooke qu'il allait parler aux parents de Rachel. Brooke s'éloigna un peu. Lucas la regarda et dit à sa mère.

**Lucas** : Je reviens.

Il courut vers Brooke.

**Lucas **: Brooke !

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna. Il arriva prêt d'elle.

**Lucas** : Je suis si content de te voir... Je me suis tellement inquiété.

**Brooke** : Je vais bien.

Le ton de sa voix était plutôt froid, enfin comme si elle était lasse.

**Lucas** : Où étais-tu ?

**Brooke** : Chez Micro.

**Lucas **: Pour ce qui c'est passé à l'hôpital...

Elle mit son doigt sur sa bouche.

**Brooke** : Laisse tomber Lucas. Tout ça m'est vraiment égal en ce moment, j'ai d'autres problèmes...

**Lucas** : Lesquels ?

**Brooke** : Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler en faite.

**Lucas** : Je t'en prie Brooke tu ne peux pas me condamner comme ça. Laisse moi t'expliquer tout ça devant un café.

**Brooke** : Je n'ai pas le temps. J'ai un avion à prendre.

**Lucas** : Où pars-tu ?

**Brooke** : En Californie...

**Lucas** : Voir tes parents ?

**Brooke** : Oui... Ils ont besoins de moi... et j'ai besoin d'eux.

Lucas sembla étonné. Pas qu'elle ait besoin d'eux, mais qu'elle l'avoue.

**Brooke** : Mon père est malade...

Lucas la regarda avec de la pitié dans les yeux.

**Lucas** : Brooke...

Il essaya de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle l'en empêcha.

**Brooke** : Ce n'est pas trop grave d'après ma mère mais j'ai besoin d'être auprès d'eux... et surtout j'ai besoin d'être loin de Tree Hill...

**Lucas** : Et de moi c'est ça ?

Brooke ne répondit pas.

**Lucas** : Tu reviens quand ?

**Brooke** : Je ne sais pas... Quand j'en aurais envie. Mais ça n'est pas pour tout de suite.

Elle resta songeuse un instant puis ajouta.

**Brooke** : Tu sais ce qui m'a fait le plus mal ?

Lucas hocha la tête pour dire non

**Brooke** : C'est quand tu as dit dans ton discours que « Le véritable amour c'est de donner son cœur l'un à l'autre sans condition », j'ai réalisé que toi et moi ne sommes peut-être pas vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre...

Lucas avait une boule dans la gorge. Il ne voulait pas perdre Brooke. Il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour ça.

**Lucas** : Pourtant je t'aime Brooke...

Brooke sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, elle essaya de la retenir mais en vain. Lucas l'essuya avec sa main et elle le laissa faire.

**Brooke** : Je dois y aller...

**Lucas** : Pars pas je t'en prie...

**Brooke** : Il le faut...

Lucas la prit dans ses bras et elle ne le repoussa pas cette fois-ci.

Brooke se dégagea et rejoignit Micro qui avait finit de présenter ses condoléances à Mr et Mme Gatina. Lucas la regarda partir, désemparé. Sa mère arriva derrière lui.

**Karen** : Ca ne s'est pas arrangé ?

**Lucas** : Elle part... en Californie.

Karen lui frotta le dos en signe de soutiens. Puis elle s'en alla.

Haley retourna auprès de son mari directement après la cérémonie.

**Nathan** : Comment ça c'est passé ?

**Haley** : Comme tous les enterrements, c'était triste.

Haley s'assit auprès de lui. Mais il commença à se lever.

**Haley** : Que fais-tu mon mari chéri ?

Nathan : J'ai besoin de voir Cooper.

**Haley** : Les médecins ont dit...

**Nathan** : Je sais, mais la chambre est juste à côté. Et puis tu es là pour m'aider si ça ne va pas.

Haley réfléchit un instant. Il avait raison, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de risques. Elle fit le tour du lit et l'aida. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre de Cooper. Debby venait d'arriver et elle était en train de déposer des fleurs dans un vase.

**Debby** : Nathan, tu devrais rester au lit.

**Nathan** : J'avais envie de voir mon oncle.

Il vint se placer à côté de sa mère et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

**Nathan** : Ne t'en fais pas maman, je suis sûre que Cooper s'en sortira.

Debby regardait son frère, elle craignait tellement qu'il ne se réveille pas.

**Nathan** : Hein oncle Coop'. Je sais bien que tu m'entends, alors plutôt que de jouer les marmottes tu ferais bien de te lever pour que je puisse te mettre ta pâtée à la course.

Haley et Debby sourirent. Nathan le vit.

**Nathan** : Je t'aime maman.

**Debby** le regarda tendrement. Haley pensa qu'il valait mieux qu'elle les laisser tranquille pendant ce moment de complicité.

**Debby** : Moi aussi mon chéri. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue si tu ne t'étais pas sorti de cet accident.

Il l'enlaça. Et ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes.

**Debby** : Je ne sais pas ce qui a bien put se passer pour qu'un tel drame se produise. Cooper sait pourtant bien conduire, la preuve, il en a fait son métier.

Nathan revit les images de l'accident. Et tout à coup il se souvint qu'Haley avait quelque chose à lui dire. Il lâcha sa mère.

**Nathan** : Je vais retourner m'allonger, je me sens encore faible.

**Debby** : Je t'accompagne.

Elle soutint Nathan pour l'aider à retourner dans sa chambre. Haley qui était en train de lire un magazine se leva pour les aider. Une fois Nathan au lit, Deb lui donna un baiser sur le front et retourna auprès de Cooper.

**Nathan** : Haley, je crois que tu t'apprêtais à me dire quelque chose avant l'accident...

Haley fit un sourire.

**Haley** : Ce n'était pas très important... en faite je voulais juste te dire que t'avais intérêt à avoir du sang froid car... mes parents ont décidés d'organiser un grand repas de famille en septembre. Tu vas enfin rencontrés tous mes frères et sœurs.

Nathan n'en crut pas ses oreilles, de la dizaine de frères et sœurs qu'Haley avait il n'avait vu que Taylor... alors qu'ils avaient célébrés deux fois leur mariage sans qu'aucun membre de la famille James ne vienne.

**Nathan** : Je ne comprends pas... tes frères et sœurs ne sont pas venus à nos deux mariages et ils acceptent de se réunir pour un dîner tout bête que tes parents organisent.

Haley sourit à cette remarque. Il n'avait pas tort seulement sa famille n'était pas comme les autres.

**Haley** : Je vois que tu ne connais pas la famille James mon chère. Quand les parents James ordonnent à leurs enfants de se réunir, les petits James obéissent et doivent tout abandonner pour le faire. Il y a tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu tous ensemble.

**Nathan** : Et notre mariage ne leur paraissait pas assez important pour se réunir ?

**Haley** : Mes parents ont dit qu'ils s'étaient ennuyés à notre premier mariage. Quant à mes frères et sœurs, sur la moitié que j'ai réussi à joindre tous m'ont annoncés que je m'y prenais trop tard.

Nathan éclata de rire.

**Nathan** : Ta famille n'est vraiment pas comme les autres.

Haley rit à son tour.

**Haley** : Je sais, mais je l'aime quand même. Et tous me manquent. Même Taylor. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai appelée. C'était après ton départ lorsque tu es venu me voir sur la tournée.

**Nathan** : Je sais.

Haley le regarda interloquée.

**Nathan** : Elle m'a appelé juste après et j'ai été la rejoindre là où elle bossait. Dans un bar genre Far west.

**Haley** : Tu es allé voir ma sœur ? Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Haley avait perdu son sourire de tout à l'heure. Nathan s'en rendit bien compte.

**Nathan** : Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que ça ne m'a pas paru important surtout qu'à ton retour on n'était pas vraiment super proches toi et moi.

**Haley** : Et depuis tu n'aurais pas put me le dire ? Peut-être que tu as quelque chose à me cacher sur Taylor et toi, ce ne serait pas la première fois !

Nathan lui prit la main.

**Nathan** : Haley calme toi s'il te plait. C'est vrai qu'il aurait put se passer quelque chose entre elle et moi. Mais ni elle ni moi ne le pouvions, car on t'aime. Elle m'a aidé à aller mieux tu sais, mais pas comme tu le crois. En parlant elle m'a fait comprendre qu'il fallait moins que je me fasse souffrir avec notre histoire.

Haley se tut un instant.

**Haley** : T'aurais quand même dut me le dire.

Il lui caressa la joue.

**Nathan** : C'est vrai. Je te demande pardon.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire puis finit par lui déposer un baiser sur la bouche.

**Haley** : Au final tu acceptes ou pas de venir au repas de mes parents ?

**Nathan** : Ai-je le choix ? Si c'est Mr et Mme James qui l'ordonnent...

Haley émit un petit rire.

Micro rentra chez lui avec sa mère après que celle-ci ait déposé Brooke à l'aéroport. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Rachel. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été la voir au mariage de Nathan et Haley. Il avait bien vu qu'elle allait mal surtout quand elle avait attrapé une bouteille de champagne. Tout ça c'était à cause de Cooper pensa-t-il.

Justement, à l'hôpital Cooper ouvrit enfin les yeux. Après que les médecins l'auscultèrent, ils lui donnèrent ce diagnostic : Cooper semblait avoir perdu l'usage de ses jambes pendant l'accident. Ce n'était pas irréversible, mais il se pouvait également qu'une rééducation ne suffise pas.

Nathan et Deb se retrouvèrent à son chevet pour essayer de le rassurer.

**Debby** : Ne t'inquiète pas Cooper, on fera venir les personnes les plus expérimentées pour ta rééducation.

**Nathan** : Et puis tu es un battant pas vrai ?

Cooper fit un petit sourire à son neveu.

**Cooper** : Alors comme ça t'as sauté pour me sauver ?

**Nathan** : Y a qu'un fêlé comme moi pour laisser la femme qu'il vient juste d'épouser sur le pont et sauter à l'eau pour sauver son idiot d'oncle.

**Cooper** : C'est de famille...

Ils rirent un peu puis Cooper qui ne savait pas grand-chose de l'accident s'inquiéta.

**Cooper** : Comment va Rachel ?

Deb et Nathan se regardèrent. Cooper vit ce regard gêné.

**Nathan** : Elle ne s'en est pas sorti Coop'. L'enterrement avait lieu ce matin.

Cooper sembla choqué.

**Cooper** : C'est impossible. Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai...

Cooper se mit à pleurer.

**Cooper** : Je l'ai tué.

Deb s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras. Nathan lui prit la main.

**Nathan** : Non Non Non Cooper, c'est elle qui a donné un coup de volant, je l'ai vu. Ecoute, tu n'y es pour rien.

**Cooper** : Si, tu ne comprends pas Nathan, Rachel venait de m'annoncer qu'elle était enceinte, je ne faisais plus attention à la route. C'est ça qui a provoqué l'accident.

**Debby **: Enceinte ? Mais les médecins n'en ont rien dit.

Ils restèrent environ une heure à essayer de consoler Cooper.


	4. Chapter 4

Brooke monta dans l'avion. Elle s'installa près du hublot. Elle aimait voir les nuages. Après environ 10 minutes, l'avion roula sur la piste de décollage. Brooke se mit à penser à Lucas et elle eut des flashs de leur histoire :

- « **Lucas** : Un beau jour tu te rendras compte que je suis l'homme de ta vie Brooke Davis »

- « **Brooke** : Je t'aime Lucas.

**Lucas** : Moi aussi je t'aime... ma jolie. »

- « **Lucas** : Je n'ai fait que deux déclarations d'amour comme celle là dans ma vie et à chaque fois c'était devant toi »

- « **Brooke** : Parfois je voudrais que tu me sauves moi aussi.

**Lucas** : Mais de quoi ?

**Brooke** : Je ne sais pas, de tout.

**Lucas** : D'accord, mais si je te sauves, il faut que tu me sauves aussi

**Brooke** : C'est promis »

Une larme coula sur sa joue. L'avion décolla et elle jeta un dernier regard à Tree Hill avant de s'envoler loin de cette ville et de son Lucas.

Lucas était retourné dans sa chambre. Il était allongé sur son lit et pensait à Brooke. Haley frappa à sa porte.

**Haley** : Salut beau gosse.

Lucas la regarda sans sourire. Elle vit qu'il n'allait pas bien.

**Haley** : Brooke est partit s'est ça ?

**Lucas** : J'aurais dut essayer de la retenir...

**Haley** : Tu ne l'as pas fait ?

**Lucas** : Si, mais pas assez...

**Haley** : Je crois que ça n'aurait servi à rien. Elle a besoin de ce voyage pour faire le vide dans sa tête.

**Lucas** : Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse le vide dans sa tête. Ca voudrait dire qu'elle m'a oublié.

**Haley** : Tu crois vraiment que c'est possible Lucas ? Jamais elle ne t'oubliera et ça tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Lucas se mit à pleurer.

**Haley** : Oh non mon petit Lucas. Ne pleure pas sinon je vais pleurer avec toi.

Elle le prit dans ses bras.

**Lucas** : Elle me manque déjà tellement.

**Haley** : Je le sais. A moi aussi elle me manque déjà.

Soudain le regard d'Haley fut attiré par les quatre sacs posés sur le bureau de Lucas.

**Haley** : Oh mais c'est vrai j'ai oublié de récupérer mon sac.

Elle se leva. Lucas la regarda prendre son sac. Une fois partie il regarda dans tous les sacs et vit que celui avec le test de grossesse était encore là. Ce n'était donc pas Haley qui était enceinte. Brooke lui avait juré que ce n'était pas elle non plus. A qui était-il ?

La nuit tombait sur Tree Hill, Haley avait rejoint Nathan à l'hôpital. Debby venait de quitter Cooper pour aller se reposer. Peyton s'était allongée sur son lit pour écouter de la musique. Karen et Lucas dînaient en tête à tête. Quant à Dan, il s'était enfermé dans son appartement avec un verre de Whisky à la main. Il revoyait sans cesse le visage de Keith au moment où il l'avait tué. C'était en train de le détruire. Qui donc pouvait avoir écrit le mot « meurtrier » sur son mur ? Personne ne l'avait vu pourtant.

Le lendemain, Cooper était seul dans sa chambre. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il invita la personne à entrer. La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme. Cooper ne connaissait pas cette personne.

**La femme** : Bonjour.

**Cooper** : Bonjour. On se connaît ?

Ses yeux ne lui étaient pas inconnus.

**La femme** : On ne se connaît pas non. Mais vous connaissiez très bien ma fille. Je suis Mme Gatina, la mère de Rachel.

Cooper fut surpris.

**Cooper** : Je voulais vous présenter mes condoléances et vous dire que je suis désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé. J'aurais voulut éviter cet accident.

**Mme Gatina** : Je sais. Je voulais juste voir comment vous alliez.

Cooper parut étonné de voir tant d'altruisme chez celle qui avait donné naissance à Rachel. Car tout le monde le sait, sa fille ne possédait pas vraiment cette qualité.

**Cooper** : Je vais bien. Enfin mes jambes sont paralysées, mais avec de la rééducation tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre.

**Mme Gatina** : Je vous le souhaite. Je vais vous laisser.

Cooper : Attendez.

Elle avait l'air tellement gentille qu'il eut envie de lui dire toute la vérité sur sa dernière conversation avec Rachel, mais cela n'allait-il pas la faire encore plus souffrir ? Il se jeta tout de même à l'eau.

**Cooper** : Rachel, m'a avoué quelque chose juste avant sa mort.

En entendant ce mot Mme Gatina ressentit comme un pincement au cœur.

**Cooper** : Elle était enceinte.

Elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

**Mme Gatina** : C'est impossible...

**Cooper** : Je suis désolé de vous apprendre cela. Je comprends votre stupeur à l'annonce de cette nouvelle

Elle le regarda.

**Mme Gatina** : Non, vous ne comprenez pas...

Elle dit cela, non pas sur le ton de la colère, mais sur un ton douloureux mais doux.

**Mme Gatina** : Ce que je veux dire c'est que Rachel ne pouvait pas être enceinte. C'était médicalement impossible. Lorsqu'elle s'est faite opéré pour être mince, Rachel a dut suivre un traitement qu'il l'a malheureusement rendu stérile.

Cooper n'en revint pas. Elle lui avait mentit alors. Avant qu'il ne sorte de ses pensées, Mme Gatina était déjà partit.

Lucas venait de se réveiller. Il pensait à Brooke. Il n'avait fait que ça de toute la nuit d'ailleurs. Elle lui manquait tellement. Il décida de se lever et alla dans la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

**Lucas** : Oui...

Il vit Peyton apparaître dans l'encadrement.

**Peyton** : Salut !

**Lucas** : Salut.

**Peyton** : Tout va bien ?

**Lucas** : Pas vraiment non.

Peyton entra et referma la porte.

**Peyton** : Haley m'a dit pour le départ de Brooke...

Lucas ne répondit pas. Il était trop peiné pour ça.

**Peyton** : Je suis désolée de te demander ça maintenant, mais je crois que j'ai laissé mon sac au mariage. Tu ne l'aurais pas récupéré par hasard ?

Karen fit son entrée à ce moment là.

**Karen** : Bonjour !

**Lucas** : Salut Maman.

**Peyton** : Bonjour Karen.

Lucas s'essuya les mains et s'adressa à Peyton.

**Lucas** : Oui effectivement j'en ai récupéré plusieurs. Ils sont dans ma chambre, je vais les chercher.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et prit les 3 trois sacs restants. L'un était à elle, l'autre à Rachel et le dernier à Brooke qui n'avait pas prit le temps de venir le chercher avant son départ. Il allait enfin savoir à qui était le sac contenant le test de grossesse. En effet, Brooke lui ayant juré qu'elle n'était pas enceinte, son sac était forcément un des deux sacs ne contenant pas le test D'ailleurs, en y regardant bien il avait trouvé une photo de Brooke et lui dans un sac, ce qui signifiait que c'était bien celui de sa copine. Si Peyton prenait le deuxième sac, ça voudrait dire que c'était Rachel qui était enceinte. . Karen discutait un peu avec Peyton le temps que Lucas revienne. Il arriva et posa les sacs sur la table. Peyton regarda Lucas un peu gênée.

**Peyton** : Brooke et son idée d'offrir le même sac à tout le monde...

**Lucas** : Oui. N'hésite pas, fouille dedans pour prendre le bon.

Elle fouilla pendant que Lucas se remit à cuisiner les œufs.

**Peyton** : Je l'ai. Je vais y aller.

**Karen** : Tu veux manger avec nous ?

Peyton regarda Lucas.

**Peyton** : Non, merci Karen. Bonne journée.

**Karen** : Au revoir.

Lucas attendit qu'elle referme la porte pour reposer la fourchette et regarder dans les sacs. Le sac avec le test n'était plus là. Lucas et sa mère se regardèrent étonnés.

**Karen** : Peyton ?

Lucas sembla pensif.

**Lucas** : On dirait bien.

Nathan sortait l'après-midi même de l'hôpital. Pendant qu'il était en train de faire son sac Whitey frappa à la porte. Nathan se retourna.

**Nathan** : Salut coach.

**Whitey** : Scott... Ravit de te voir sur pieds.

**Nathan** : Et oui, d'attaque pour reprendre les entraînements.

Whitey se mit à rire.

**Whitey** : Du calme petit. Les entraînements tu iras les faire à l'université dorénavant.

**Nathan** : Peut-être que j'aurais un coach qui ne me gueulera pas dessus.

Nathan sourit. Whitey vint s'asseoir sur le lit. Nathan le rejoignit.

**Nathan** : Vous allez me manquer coach.

Whitey éclata de son rire tonitruant. Lucas arriva à ce moment.

**Lucas** : Il a raison coach. Vous allez nous manquer.

**Whitey** : Et bien vous pas mes petits Scott. Vous m'en aurez fait baver pendant 3 ans.

Lucas sourit.

**Lucas** : Ouais... rassurez-vous, vous vous êtes bien vengé.

**Nathan** : Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

**Whitey** : Ah cette fois je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille mettre ma vieille carcasse au repos.

**Nathan** : Pourquoi c'était fatiguant pour vous de nous regarder transpirer ?

Tous les trois éclatèrent de rire.

**Whitey **: Fais le malin Scott ! J'espère que vous vous en sortirez à l'université. Lucas tu comptes faire quoi ?

**Lucas** : Je ne sais pas vraiment... Mais j'ai compris qu'il y avait une vie sans le basket. Je ne prendrai plus de risques avec mon cœur.

**Whitey** : C'est bien. Ecoutez, je vais partir un peu en vacances pendant l'été. Je suppose que quand je reviendrai, vous serez parti à l'université alors... Je voulais vous dire... enfin... Ah ce n'est pas facile à dire en faite.

Lucas et Nathan sourirent.

**Whitey** : Je suis fier de vous. Vous avez beaucoup appris pendant ces trois ans. Et je suis content de voir que votre passion commune a réussi à vous réunir comme des frères. Ne laissez pas Dan gâcher ce lien que vous avez réussi à créer.

La pièce était chargée d'émotions. Nos trois anciens ou futurs basketteurs avaient les larmes au bord des yeux. Lucas s'approcha du coach et le serra contre lui. Il réussit juste à articuler.

**Lucas** : Merci coach.

Lucas se poussa et Nathan serra le coach à son tour.

**Nathan** : On est fier de vous aussi.

Le coach lâcha Nathan et commença à se diriger vers la porte. Il se retourna.

**Whitey** : Faites attention à vous... et aux personnes que vous aimer.

Il regarda Nathan et Lucas l'un après l'autre. Chacun comprenait ce que le coach voulait dire. Lucas regarda Nathan. Tous deux étaient très émus.

**Lucas** : Je t'aide frangin ?

**Nathan** : Ouais je veux bien.

Lucas vit une pochette sur la table.

**Lucas** : Ce sont les photos de votre mariage ?

**Nathan** : Ouais, Haley me les a apporté hier. Elle les a oublié.

**Lucas** : Je peux ?

**Nathan** : Vas-y...

Lucas ouvrit la pochette et commença à regarder les photos. Tout à coup il tomba sur une photo de Brooke et lui enlacés. C'était probablement avant qu'il lui dise tout pour le baiser. Nathan vit que Lucas avait le regard figé sur une des photos. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule.

**Nathan** : Pas de nouvelles d'elle ?

Lucas le regarda.

**Lucas** : Non.

**Nathan** : T'inquiètes pas, elle va revenir. Plus vite que tu ne le penses j'en suis sûre.

**Lucas** : Je ne crois pas non. J'ai comme un pressentiment. J'ai l'impression de la perdre.

Lucas s'effondra en larmes. Nathan vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

**Nathan** : Eh Lucas...

**Lucas** : Depuis que je connais Brooke je ne lui ai fait que du mal. Je sais bien que je ne la mérite pas mais je l'aime. Pourquoi on n'arrive pas à être heureux tous les deux ?

**Nathan** : Vous n'êtes peut-être pas fait l'un pour l'autre...

Lucas le regarda, perdu.

**Lucas** : Alors pourquoi mon cœur n'arrête pas de saigner depuis qu'elle est partie ? Je sais que c'est la femme de ma vie Nathan. Je le sens, comme toi pour Haley.

Nathan le prit par l'épaule.

**Nathan** : Alors soit patient. Si vous êtes fait pour être ensemble, elle reviendra.

Haley entra en trombe dans la chambre. Lucas tourna la tête et s'essuya les yeux pour qu'elle ne remarque rien. Mais elle connaissait trop bien son meilleur ami pour voir quand il allait mal.

**Haley** : Lucas ?

Il se leva et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

**Lucas** : Ca va Haley.

Puis il partit. Haley lança un regard interrogateur à son mari.

**Nathan** : C'est à cause de Brooke.

**Haley** : Pauvre Lucas. Il ne mérite pas ça. Brooke non plus d'ailleurs.

Ils restèrent songeurs un instant puis Haley sourit.

**Haley** : J'ai tes papiers mon patient préféré. Tu es libre maintenant.

Nathan sourit.

**Nathan** : Ah oui ? Je vais enfin pouvoir profiter de ma femme.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa. Ils passèrent voir Cooper avant de partir. Celui-ci leur raconta la conversation qu'il avait eue avec la mère de Rachel.

**Nathan** : Elle t'a mentit alors ?

**Cooper** : Apparemment. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait pu me faire ça.

**Haley** : Tu sais Rachel était capable de beaucoup de choses.

**Cooper** : Je m'en étais rendu compte effectivement.

Puis Cooper préféra changer de sujet.

**Cooper** : Alors comme ça tu laisses ton vieil oncle seul ?

**Nathan** : Ton tour viendra, d'ici quelques jours tu pourras rentrer à la maison. Et je pari que ma mère va bien s'occuper de toi.

**Cooper** : Ouais super, je vais avoir droit à ses immondes potages qu'elle dit « miraculeux ».

Nathan se mit à rire.

**Nathan** : C'est surtout miraculeux qu'elle ne nous ai jamais rendu plus malade avec ça.

Nathan et Cooper se frappèrent dans la main. Puis Nathan et Haley se rendirent dans leur appartement.


	5. Chapter 5

Brooke était arrivée en Californie. Sa mère était venue la chercher et elles s'étaient rendues auprès de son père. En réalité il avait fait un infarctus. Les médecins lui avaient fait remarquer que c'était probablement une alerte pour le prévenir qu'il travaillait trop. Mr Davis avait accepté de prendre quelques vacances. Et il paraissait ravi de voir sa fille. Qui l'aurait cru ?

A la sortie de l'hôpital, Lucas se décida à aller voir Peyton. Elle était dans sa chambre. Il frappa à la porte. Elle se retourna.

**Peyton** : Lucas ?

**Lucas** : Je venais voir si tout allait bien.

**Peyton** : Oui pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

**Lucas** : Je t'ai trouvé distante ce matin.

Peyton baissa les yeux.

**Peyton** : Mes sentiments ne changeront pas du jour au lendemain Lucas. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je mette de la distance entre nous. Ca me fait trop mal d'être près de toi sans pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras.

**Lucas** : Ca veut dire qu'on ne peut plus être amis c'est ça ?

**Peyton** : Pas pour l'instant en tout cas.

**Lucas** : Mais moi je serais toujours ton ami. Et rien ne pourra m'empêcher de veiller sur toi.

Peyton sourit.

**Peyton** : Ca veut dire que Lucas Scott continuera à être mon ange gardien et à me sauver ?

**Lucas** : Oui. Mais je ne serais jamais plus que ça...

Le sourire de Peyton s'effaça.

**Peyton** : Tu l'aimes ?

Lucas sembla étonné de cette question mais il décida quand même d'y répondre, ne serait-ce que pour se l'entendre dire encore une fois.

**Lucas** : Je l'aime plus que tout au monde.

**Peyton** : Elle a de la chance. J'aimerai avoir aussi quelqu'un qui m'aime autant.

**Lucas** : Un jour il y aura quelqu'un qui t'aimera autant que j'aime Brooke, j'en suis sûr. D'ailleurs tu oublies Jack.

**Peyton** : Oh non je ne l'oublie pas...

Peyton s'assit sur son lit. Lucas vint à ses côtés.

**Lucas** : Peyton, ça ne me regarde peut-être pas mais j'ai vu que t'avais un test de grossesse dans ton sac.

Peyton le regarda. Puis elle s'énerva.

**Peyton** : Tu as fouillé dans mon sac ? Mais de quel droit tu...

Lucas la coupa.

**Lucas** : Je l'ai vu par hasard. Je croyais que c'était le sac de ma mère ! Et puis ce matin j'ai bien vu que c'était le tien.

Peyton se rassit comme si les paroles de Lucas l'avaient calmé.

**Lucas** : Tu es enceinte ?

Peyton inspira un grand coup.

**Peyton** : Non. Je croyais que je l'étais, j'avais du retard, mais c'était une fausse alerte.

**Lucas** : Tant mieux alors. T'aurais dut venir m'en parler.

**Peyton** : Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas avec toi que j'ai couché. Même si j'avais été enceinte tu n'aurais pas été concerné.

**Lucas** : Oui mais je sais ce que c'est l'angoisse que tu as pu ressentir. Je l'ai ressenti quand j'ai crut que c'était Brooke qui était enceinte.

Lucas mit sa main sur le genou de Peyton.

**Lucas** : Quoi qu'il se passe, je serais là. Je te l'ai dit.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

**Peyton** : Merci.

Lucas alla sur le terrain de basket au bord de l'eau. Il mit quelques paniers puis prit son portable tout en se dirigeant vers la table et composa un numéro. Il entendit une sonnerie, puis deux. En Californie, Brooke vit que son portable sonnait. C'était Lucas. Elle reposa son portable sur la table et retourna à ses occupations : bronzer. Lucas entendit le répondeur de Brooke se déclencher

« Bonjour c'est Brooke, désolé mais j'ai mieux à faire que vous parler pour l'instant... rappelez plus tard. »

Lucas attendit le bip :

**Lucas** : Salut Brooke, c'est Lucas... Je voulais savoir comment tu allais, si tu étais bien arrivé... J'avais aussi besoin d'entendre ta voix. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. J'ai tellement besoin de toi... Tu me manques Brooke. Je t'aime.

Il raccrocha. Il avait bien deviné que Brooke ne voulait pas lui parler aujourd'hui. Il vit Dan arriver. Celui-ci vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

**Lucas** : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

**Dan** : Juste voir comment va mon fils.

Dan avait une tête de déterré.

**Lucas** : mieux que toi apparemment.

Dan choisit d'ignorer cette remarque.

**Dan** : J'ai appris que tu avais décidé d'arrêter le basket.

**Lucas** : Oui, mon cœur se portait mal sans traitement !

**Dan** : Je veux bien recommencer à te le payer si tu en as besoin.

Lucas le regarda comme si il avait quelqu'un d'autre face à lui.

**Lucas** : Je m'en sors très bien sans toi et ton fric. Et puis je ne veux surtout pas que tu aies un moyen de faire pression sur moi comme tu faisais pression sur Nathan.

**Dan** : J'ai fais pas mal d'erreurs Lucas. Mais je veux les réparer aujourd'hui.

**Lucas** : Ah oui ? Et pour celles que t'as faite avec Keith tu comptes faire quoi ?

Dan sembla affolé.

**Dan** : De quelle erreur tu parles ?

**Lucas** : Je parle de toutes les erreurs que tu as faites avec lui... T'as tout fait pour qu'il paye pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait et aujourd'hui tu dois être bien content qu'il ne soit plus là. Jamais tu seras mon père Dan, c'était Keith mon père, et même s'il l'était pas biologiquement ou même aux yeux de la loi, dans mon cœur c'était lui.

Il se retourna et partit furieux. Seul Dan avait le don de l'énerver ainsi.

Le soir, après manger Lucas était allongé sur son lit, à penser à Brooke, comme toujours, quand il reçu un message.

« Je vais bien. Je suis arrivée et je profite du temps que j'ai pour réfléchir. Pour l'instant j'ai encore besoin de temps, mais je t'appellerai dés que j'aurais les idées claires. Je pense beaucoup à toi moi aussi. Brooke »

Lucas sembla soulagé de voir que Brooke ne l'oubliait pas. Il relu une dizaine de fois ce message avant de s'endormir paisiblement.

Nathan et Haley avaient passé une soirée en tête à tête et avait finit par se retrouver au lit. Haley était dans les bras de Nathan.

**Haley** : J'ai eu si peur quand j'ai vu que tu ne remontais pas à la surface. J'ai cru que mon monde était en train de s'écrouler.

Nathan l'embrassa sur le front.

**Nathan** : Quand j'étais sous l'eau, je n'ai pensé qu'à toi, au fait que toi et moi on devait avoir une vie merveilleuse. Quand je me suis retrouvé coincé dans la voiture j'ai hurlé ton nom. Et puis avant d'être inconscient je t'ai vu, tu me tendais la main avec un sourire paisible et tu me disais de venir. C'était étrange.

**Haley** : Je serais toujours là pour veiller sur toi Nathan.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Deux semaines passèrent, chacun profitait de ses vacances. Nathan et Haley avaient finalement décidés de troquer leurs billets d'avion pour Londres contre un petit tour des Etats-Unis en amoureux. Peyton restait presque tout le temps enfermée dans sa chambre. Micro aussi restait chez lui. Depuis la mort de Rachel il allait mal. Deb s'occupait de Cooper du mieux qu'elle pouvait et Lucas aidait sa mère au café. Un soir après la fermeture, Lucas s'assit au bar et sa mère se mit en face de lui. Elle vit qu'il était songeur. Comme souvent depuis quelques temps.

**Karen** : Toujours pas de nouvelles ?

**Lucas** : Elle me manque tellement. J'ai l'impression d'être un lion en cage.

**Karen** : Pourquoi tu ne vas pas la retrouver ?

Lucas regarda sa mère un peu surpri qu'elle lui suggère cela.

**Lucas** : Brooke m'a dit qu'elle me contacterait quand elle serait prête.

**Karen** : Parfois il faut provoquer le destin.

Le lendemain, Dan se leva comme tous les matins pour aller faire son jogging. Il était toujours hanté par Keith. Avant de partir il vit qu'il avait un message sur son répondeur. Il le mit en route.

« Je sais tout Dan... assassin »

La voix était masquée et Dan n'arrivait pas à reconnaître à qui elle appartenait. En entendant ce message il tomba assit sur une chaise. Qui pouvait bien savoir ?

Brooke venait de se lever. Elle alla prendre son petit déjeuner dehors avec ses parents.

**Mr Davis** : Bien dormi ?

Brooke fit une moue.

**Brooke** : Il fait tellement chaud la nuit.

**Mme Davis** : Oui c'est vrai, mais tu n'as qu'à mettre la clim.

Les parents de Brooke avaient refait fortune apparemment. Leur maison était en bordure de mer. Brooke resta à regarder un instant ses parents. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils étaient assis tous les trois à discuter sans s'engueuler.

**Mme Davis** : Au faite Brooke comment va Peyton ? Tu pourrais lui dire de te rejoindre ici.

Brooke parut gênée.

**Brooke** : Elle et moi on ne se parle plus vraiment...

**Mme Davis** : Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

**Brooke** : C'est une longue histoire sans importance.

Elle regarda la mer tout en buvant son café.

**Mr Davis** : Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

**Brooke** : Je pense que je vais aller me promener sur la plage.

Dans l'après-midi, Brooke était en maillot de bain, elle avait mit un paréo autour d'elle et était partit se promener. Après avoir marché pendant une demi-heure, elle s'arrêta et s'assit. Elle revoyait le visage de Lucas sans cesse, mais elle voyait aussi le moment où il prenait Peyton dans ses bras. Elle avait si mal. Elle finit par retirer son paréo et aller se baigner. L'eau la détendit un peu. Au bout d'un moment elle revint sur le sable et s'allongea sur sa serviette. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa le soleil la sécher. Mais d'un coup elle sentit de l'ombre sur elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que quelqu'un était debout devant elle. Le soleil était au-dessus de cette personne ce qui empêchait Brooke de voir qui c'était. Elle se leva furieuse que cet étranger vienne lui cacher son soleil.

**Brooke** : Excusez-moi mais ça ne vous dérange pas de...

La surprise l'arrêta net.

**Brooke** : Lucas !

Lucas était là devant elle, souriant.

**Brooke** : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Lucas** : T'es parents m'ont dit que tu étais ici.

**Brooke** : Oui mais qu'est-ce que tu fais en Californie ?

**Lucas** : Je suis venue voir la femme que j'aime car elle me manque trop.

Brooke ne sut que répondre.

**Lucas** : Je suis content de te voir.

**Brooke** : Je dois t'avouer que je le suis aussi.

Elle le prit dans ses bras. Lucas ferma les yeux pour savourer cet instant qu'il avait tant imaginé. Il la serra très fort. Il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Pourtant Brooke se recula. Elle le regarda et il vit qu'elle était gênée.

**Lucas** : Je pense qu'il est temps que l'on se parle toi et moi.

Brooke hocha la tête, puis prit sa serviette.

**Brooke** : On marche un peu ?

Lucas la suivit.

**Lucas **: Est-ce que tu as réfléchi ?

**Brooke** : Oui, enfin un peu.

**Lucas** : Et ?

**Brooke** : Et... tu me prends au dépourvu, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'imaginer comment se déroulerait notre conversation.

Lucas sourit.

**Lucas** : Tu comptais quand même qu'on se revoit un jour alors ?

Brooke le regarda et le vit sourire encore une fois, alors elle sourit à son tour.

**Brooke** : Bien sûre. Ecoute Lucas, je t'aime toujours et ça ne changera pas. Seulement tu vois bien toi-même qu'on a un problème tous les deux.

**Lucas** : Je vois bien effectivement que la femme que j'aime et qui apparemment m'aime aussi est malheureuse. Et ça c'est un gros problème en effet.

Brooke s'arrêta. Lucas en fit de même.

**Brooke** : J'ai l'impression que je n'arriverai jamais à rivaliser avec Peyton.

**Lucas** : Tu te mets en compétition toute seule avec elle. Pour moi il n'y a que toi. Peyton n'est qu'une amie. C'est vrai que je la sauve souvent, mais je ferais pareil avec n'importe qui. Mais toi Brooke tu es si forte, et en même temps tu gardes tout pour toi alors comment veux-tu que je t'aide ?

**Brooke** : Je ne suis pas forte Lucas...

**Lucas** : Oui mais tu ne le montres pas. Tu m'as demandé l'autre jour de t'ouvrir totalement mon cœur, mais tu ne le fais pas non plus. Brooke je crois qu'il faut que tu aies plus confiance en moi. Et que tu me dises quand ça ne va pas. Et de mon côté je vais essayer d'être plus attentif et plus disponible pour être ton confident.

**Brooke** : Le problème n'est pas que tu ne sois pas assez attentif Lucas, le problème c'est que tu sois aussi attentif avec Peyton qu'avec moi.

**Lucas** : Mais arrête avec Peyton. Tu essaies de l'inclure dans notre histoire parce que tu as peur Brooke. Tu as peur de ce que ton cœur te dit.

Brooke baissa les yeux. Lucas glissa une main sous son menton et lui releva la tête doucement.

**Lucas** : Ca me fait mal que tu ne me crois pas quand je te dis que tu comptes plus que n'importe qui pour moi.

**Brooke** : Je...

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Lucas glissa sa main jusqu'aux yeux de Brooke et essuya ses larmes.

**Lucas** : Fais-moi confiance je t'en supplie.

**Brooke** : Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance Lucas. C'est en moi...

Lucas fut touché par cette révélation. Brooke paraissait tellement sûre d'elle.

**Lucas** : Alors laisse-moi t'aider à retrouver cette confiance en toi. Laisse-nous une chance de s'offrir mutuellement notre cœur.

Brooke le regarda dans les yeux et s'approcha lentement de lui. Il la regarda faire et savoura le tendre baiser qu'elle lui donna. Il la serra contre elle et lorsque leurs lèvres se détachèrent il l'entendit murmurer « Je t'aime ». Lucas était si heureux de voir que Brooke n'avait pas décidé de mettre un terme à leur histoire, même si, il en était convaincu, tout n'était pas encore réglé.


	6. Chapter 6

Peyton décida d'aller voir Micro. Elle frappa à la porte de sa chambre et entra dés qu'elle en reçu l'invitation. Micro était assis à son ordinateur.

**Peyton** : Salut. C'est mignon chez toi.

Micro cessa ce qu'il était en train de faire et se retourna vers Peyton qui alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

**Micro** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

**Peyton** : Comme toi et moi on est les deux seuls à ne pas avoir déserté Tree Hill pour les vacances je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être faire des sorties tous les deux.

Micro la regarda un peu surpris. Peyton et lui s'entendaient bien, mais de là à passer l'été ensemble...

**Peyton** : Ca n'à pas l'air de vraiment t'enthousiasmer.

**Micro** : Ne le prend pas pour toi Peyton mais ces temps-ci rien ne peut m'enthousiasmer.

**Peyton** : Tu penses encore à Rachel ?

**Micro** : Et oui, je suis sûrement le seul.

**Peyton** : Ne le prend pas mal non plus mais Rachel n'a rien fait pour qu'on la pleure. C'est triste ce qui lui est arrivé, mais...

Micro devint agressif.

**Micro** : Elle le méritait c'est ça ?

**Peyton** : Je n'ai pas dit ça... Personne ne mérite de mourir, seulement on ne va pas faire semblant de souffrir alors qu'on n'a jamais été proche d'elle. Néanmoins pour avoir perdu deux personnes auxquelles je tenais je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens.

Micro se rappela que Peyton avait perdu ses deux mères et se sentit soudain un peu honteux de lui avoir parlé comme ça.

**Micro** : Excuses-moi.

**Peyton** : C'est rien. Je sais qu'on a tendance à être un peu agressif quand on souffre. Mais tu peux quand même te faire pardonner en m'accompagnant sur le port pour manger une glace.

Micro sourit légèrement.

**Micro **: Peyton...

**Peyton** : C'est un ordre Marvin Macfadden !

Peyton se leva et lui prit les deux mains pour l'aider à se lever. Il la suivit sans trop de résistance. Sortir ne pouvait lui faire que du bien.

Dan entra dans le café de Karen. Karen était en train de servir un client. Quand elle releva la tête son sourire s'effaça. Elle vit Dan s'installer au comptoir. Elle termina avec le client et revint derrière le comptoir.

**Dan **: Bonjour Karen.

**Karen** : Je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Dan sembla un peu surpris du ton que sa voix avait prit.

**Dan** : Je suis venue prendre de tes nouvelles.

**Karen** : Ecoute Dan, depuis le mariage d'Haley et Nathan j'ai été un peu faible avec toi. Je reconnais que la surprise de ma grossesse et l'accident de Nathan m'ont un peu trop rendu compréhensive. Mais aujourd'hui tout est rentré dans l'ordre alors je veux que tu t'en ailles de mon café.

**Dan** : Je comprends que tu puisses me détester, mais j'étais sincère quand je t'ai dit que je serais là pour toi et ton enfant...

**Karen** : Mon enfant ? Mais enfin Dan, j'ai un fils de 18 ans, qui je te rappelle est également le tien et tu n'as jamais daigné t'en occuper !! Et là tu es en train de me dire que tu veux prendre soin de l'enfant de ton frère à qui tu as fait tout le mal que tu pouvais ?

Elle émit un petit rire.

**Karen** : Tu es quelqu'un de mauvais Dan, et rien n'y changera... Vas-t-en de mon café, je préfère que nos relations s'en tiennent à ce qu'elles étaient avant... c'est-à-dire à rien !

Dan se leva et s'en alla. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie il se sentit tellement seul. Son portable sonna. Il décrocha.

**Dan** : Allo ?

**Voix** : Je crois qu'il est temps que l'on se rencontre vous et moi ?

Dan reconnut la voix masquée de son répondeur.

**Dan** : Qui êtes-vous ?

**Voix** : Quelqu'un qui peut vous faire beaucoup de tord... monsieur le Maire !

Dan se tut un instant.

**Voix** : Je pense que vous voyez de quoi il s'agit ! Je serais d'avis que l'on se fixe un lieu de rendez-vous. Pourquoi pas le lieu du crime ?

**Dan** : Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

**Voix** : Disons... donner la vérité à ceux qui le mérite !! Demain 10 heures !!

Dan entendit le déclic qui lui indiqua que son interlocuteur avait raccroché. Il resta perplexe un instant puis revint à la réalité lorsqu'une voiture le klaxonna. Il était dans le milieu de la route.

Lucas et Brooke s'étaient assis sur la plage. Brooke était dans les bras de Lucas et tous les deux regardaient à l'horizon le soleil qui commençait à descendre vers la mer. Il était 20 h 30. Lucas tenait Brooke serrée contre lui car le vent se levait et qu'elle commençait à avoir froid juste vêtue de son maillot de bain et de son paréo. Enfin il la serrait aussi parce qu'il en avait bien trop envie.

**Brooke** : Je suis tellement bien dans tes bras Lucas. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu penser un instant à ne plus avoir ces merveilleux instants qu'on passe tous les deux.

Lucas lui fit un baiser dans le cou comme pour approuver ce qu'elle disait. Ils restèrent ici jusqu'à ce que le soleil ait totalement disparut puis Brooke se leva.

**Brooke** : Tu dois avoir faim.

**Lucas** : Un peu oui.

Il saisit la main qu'elle lui tendait.

**Brooke** : Alors on va rentrer.

**Lucas** : Ca veut dire que tu vas me présenter officiellement à tes parents ?

Depuis le temps que Lucas connaissait Brooke jamais il n'avait rencontré ses parents. A part quelques heures auparavant quand ils lui avaient dit où était Brooke. Brooke resta songeuse un instant. C'est vrai que la présentation de Lucas à ses parents donnait vraiment à leur relation un caractère officiel. Mais elle était officielle depuis quelque mois déjà alors où était le problème ?

**Brooke** : Ca te fait peur ?

**Lucas** : Non, mais je suis sûre qu'à toi oui.

Elle sourit.

**Brooke** : Tu feras moins le malin quand tu seras à table avec eux et qu'ils te harcèleront de questions.

Lucas rit puis la prit par l'épaule et ils marchèrent en direction de la maison de Brooke.

Peyton et Micro s'étaient séparés juste avant le dîner. Cet après-midi avait fait du bien à Micro, enfin maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul, il replongeait de nouveau dans la tristesse et le remord. C'était pire encore que quand Jimmy s'était suicidé quelques mois plus tôt. Etait-il maudit pour perdre ainsi ses amis ?

Peyton était, elle aussi, retournée chez elle. Elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et pensait à Lucas et à Brooke. Elle revit les instants passés avec lui. Quand ils avaient faillit faire l'amour au motel alors que Lucas l'avait accompagné pour voir si ce n'était pas son père qu'on avait retrouvé mort, elle se souvint que c'est le collier que Brooke avait offert à Lucas qui les avait finalement empêché d'aller jusqu'au bout. Elle revit Brooke lui dire qu'elle les avait vu à la Webcam et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais les revoir. Elle repensa au moment où Lucas était venu la sauver lors de la prise d'otage et qu'elle lui avait dit « Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je te dis que je t'aime ? ». Puis elle revit l'instant où il était venu la voir dans la bibliothèque et qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait aussi mais qu'il était fou de Brooke. Dans sa tête n'arrêtait pas de résonner les mots « Les copines d'abord », « on n'est plus amis » et « Je suis fou de Brooke ». Peyton se sentit si seule d'un coup. Elle s'allongea en espérant que le sommeil allait la soulager de toutes ces pensées, mais il tarda à venir. Tant et si bien que Peyton finit par aller chercher la boite de somnifères et en avala un.

Dan aussi avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Depuis que Keith était mort, il ne pouvait jouir que de quelques heures de sommeil par nuit. L'âme de Keith planait sans cesse au-dessus de lui. Mais cette nuit était pire que les autres, à présent quelqu'un savait et cela risquait de mettre la vie de Dan en péril. Que devait-il faire ? Céder au chantage de celui qui le menaçait ou devait-il affronter les erreurs qu'il avait commises ? Pour la première fois Dan envisageait de tout perdre pour payer le mal qu'il avait fait autour de lui. Cela signifiait-il qu'il était devenu quelqu'un de bien ?

Le repas de la famille Davis c'était bien passé. Les parents de Brooke semblaient apprécier Lucas. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs été irréprochable. Brooke était heureuse. A la fin du dîner elle l'avait entraîné dans sa chambre et s'était approché de lui tendrement avec cette étincelle de malice dans ses yeux que Lucas reconnaissait quand Brooke avait envie de faire l'amour avec lui. Leur nuit fut romantique et tendre. Tous deux avaient eut si peur de se perdre qu'ils avaient décidés de profiter de cet instant. Après avoir fait l'amour Lucas enlaça Brooke. Elle se blottit à son tour contre lui. Mais elle remarqua que son petit ami était pensif.

**Brooke** : A quoi penses-tu ?

Lucas la regarda, il croyait que Brooke s'était déjà endormie.

**Lucas** : Je pensais que je devais être vraiment l'homme le plus heureux du monde, et que je ne voulais plus jamais te perdre.

Brooke l'embrassa.

**Brooke** : C'est très simple, pour ne pas se perdre il suffit de tout se dire. On ne doit plus rien se cacher Lucas.

Lucas pensa alors à son problème cardiaque. Il ne l'avait toujours pas dit à Brooke. Peut-être qu'il était temps de lui en parler.

**Lucas** : Tu as raison... C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

Brooke se redressa et Lucas décela de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

**Brooke** : Je t'écoute Lucas...

Lucas prit une profonde inspiration.

**Lucas **: Tu t'es rendu compte que je n'avais pas joué au basket ces derniers temps ?

**Brooke** : Oui, c'est parce que ça n'allait pas à cause de la mort de Keith...

**Lucas** : Ce n'est pas seulement ça... Est-ce que tu te rappelles le test que j'ai passé pour savoir si je n'avais pas la maladie de Dan ?

**Brooke** : Oui...

**Lucas** : Quand j'ai eu les résultats je vous ai dit que c'était négatif... mais je vous ai mentit. J'ai bien la même maladie que lui.

Brooke sentit que son cœur allait flancher, elle sentit un pincement comme si elle venait d'apprendre que son petit ami était condamné.

**Lucas** : Pendant un temps j'ai prit un traitement mais comme il diminuait mes capacités à jouer au basket, j'ai arrêté de le prendre. Mais aujourd'hui je me rends bien compte que si je continue ça va me tuer. C'est pour ça que j'arrête le basket... définitivement.

Brooke sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Lucas vit que Brooke était terrorisée.

**Lucas** : Je vais bien Brooke, maintenant que j'ai repris le traitement et que j'ai arrêté le basket, les risques sont limités.

**Brooke** : Tu pourrais faire une attaque ? Comme Dan...

**Lucas** : Mais je me soignes, lui il n'avait pas de traitement avant son infarctus.

**Brooke** : Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé plus tôt ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas arrêté le basket avant ? Pourquoi avoir pris tant de risques ?

Brooke pleurait.

**Lucas** : Tu sais à quel point le basket compte pour moi. J'avais l'impression que sans lui, je n'étais rien. Mais je me suis trompé, il y a plus important dans ma vie. Il y a ma mère, mon frère, mes amis, et surtout il y a toi ma belle.

Il la serra dans ses bras.

**Lucas** : J'avais peur qu'en le révélant à qui que se soit, on m'oblige à arrêter le basket. Et puis quand Keith est mort j'ai réalisé que j'avais tellement de choses à vivre que je n'avais pas le droit de tout gâcher pour quelques années de basket.

**Brooke** : C'est injuste, Dan ne t'a jamais rien donné en tant que père et voilà que là il te laisse pour héritage une maladie cardiaque !! Je le hais.

**Lucas** : Moi aussi, mais on ne peut rien changer à tout ça... La chance que j'ai par rapport à Dan, c'est que moi j'ai des amis pour m'aider.

**Brooke** : Tu ne l'as dit à personne ?

Brooke se recula.

**Lucas** : Haley l'a découvert en octobre dernier. Et je l'ai révélé à Whitey et Nathan il y a quelques semaines. Ainsi qu'à ma mère...

Brooke eu un peu mal qu'il le lui apprenne à elle en dernier. Mais ça ne servait à rien de lui faire une crise. Tout ce qui importait aujourd'hui c'est que son petit ami aille bien et qu'il ne prenne plus de risques avec son cœur.

**Brooke** : Mais tu vas bien ?

**Lucas** : Oui, tu le vois bien... Tout va bien ma jolie. Je ne suis pas prêt à te laisser seule.

**Brooke** : Tu as intérêt parce que j'ai besoin de toi moi.

Lucas sourit attendrit par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

**Lucas** : Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi. Et puis on s'est promis d'être là l'un pour l'autre et de se sauver mutuellement, pas vrai ?

Brooke hocha la tête et se blottit dans les bras de Lucas. Il la serra fort et ils finirent par s'endormir, enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain, à Tree Hill, le soleil se leva lentement. Dan se réveilla, il était 7 heures. Il s'habilla pour aller faire son footing quotidien. Il alla se promener jusqu'au pont où il avait parler avec Keith pour la dernière fois. Une conversation où il l'avait accusé d'avoir essayé de le tuer. Il s'assit au bord de l'eau. Le Keith enfant qui le hantait vint à côté de lui.

**Keith** : Il est temps de réparer tes erreurs Danny.

Dan était hanté par son frère chaque jour et était habitué à le voir, ou peut-être à l'imaginer, à ses côtés. Il se dit que ça pouvait être bon de profiter de ces visions pour avoir la discussion qu'il n'aurait plus jamais avec son frère.

**Dan** : Comment puis-je réparer mes erreurs ? Tu es mort, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de te ressusciter.

**Keith** : Tu peux dire la vérité... Tout le monde a le droit de savoir... Tu ne dois pas laisser Jimmy être salit par un geste qu'il n'a pas fait.

**Dan** : Tout le monde s'en fiche de ce gamin.

**Keith** : Il n'a pas à payer pour toi. Personne ne doit payer pour tes erreurs. Trop de personnes en ont déjà pâtit. Karen, Lucas, Debby, Nathan, Andy, la mère de Jimmy, moi et mon enfant qui va naître... Ta soif de vengeance et de pouvoir est en train de détruire tout le monde, mais surtout elle te détruit toi.

**Dan** : Si je révèle la vérité, j'irai en prison...

**Keith** : Et tu ne crois pas que c'est là qu'est ta place ?

**Dan** : Ca ne te ramènera pas à la vie de tout façon...

**Keith** : Peut-être, mais toi si...

Dan se leva car il en avait assez de tous ces sermons... Il repartit en courant. Dans quelques heures, il allait rencontrer la personne qui le faisait chanter. Il fallait l'éliminer à tout prix !


	7. Chapter 7

Debby vint voir Karen au café.

**Deb** : Salut !

**Karen **: Bonjour Deborah...

**Deb** : Besoin d'un coup de main?

**Karen **: Pour l'instant ça va, il n'y a pas trop de clients... assieds-toi donc, je te sers un café.

Karen prit une tasse, ainsi que la cafetière et versa le liquide bouillant dedans...

**Karen** : Comment va ton frère ?

**Deb** : Il y a des hauts et des bas, il trouve que la rééducation ne va pas assez vite.

**Karen** : Pour quelqu'un qui bouge autant que lui, c'est sûr que se retrouver cloîtrer dans un fauteuil ne doit pas être évident.

**Deb** : Oui mais mon frère est un battant... Au moins autant que Dan, mais Cooper s'est dans le bon sens du terme.

**Karen** : Tiens en parlant de Dan, il est venu hier. Je l'ai envoyé promener. Il dit vouloir s'occuper de moi.

**Deb** : S'occuper de toi ?

**Karen **: Oui de moi et de mon bébé...

Deb la regarda un peu étonnée. Karen sourit.

**Karen **: Je suis enceinte de Keith...

Deb fit un grand sourire et fit le tour du comptoir pour la féliciter.

**Deb** : C'est une excellente nouvelle... je suis très contente pour toi. Ce bébé va certainement remettre un peu de joie dans ta vie.

**Karen** : Oui, je regrette juste que Keith ne puisse voir grandir son enfant. Lui qui aimait tant les enfants.

Deb lui prit la main.

**Deb** : Je serai là pour toi... et ça n'a aucune mauvaise intention contrairement à Dan. Mais je crois savoir ce qui pousse Dan à un tel geste...

Karen lui lança un regard interrogateur.

**Deb** : Je crois qu'il se sent coupable d'avoir fait tant de mal à Keith... je lui ai révélé que c'était moi qui avait tenter de le tuer à la concession.

**Karen** : Tu n'as pas peur de représailles de sa part ?

**Deb** : Il ne me fait pas peur. C'est fini le temps où il me tenait à sa botte. C'est moi qui le tiens désormais...

Brooke était sous la douche, Lucas commençait à faire ses valises. Brooke arriva et le vit faire.

**Brooke** : Tu repars déjà ?

**Lucas** : Non ma belle, on repart...

Le sourire de Brooke s'effaça.

**Brooke** : Lucas, je suis bien ici, je me dis que je passerai bien l'été ici jusqu'à ce que j'aille à l'université et de toute façon je n'ai plus de maison à Tree Hill.

**Lucas** : La mienne ne te plait pas ?

**Brooke** : Si, mais je crois que ta mère et toi avez autre chose à faire que de m'avoir dans vos pieds.

Lucas lui avait annoncé la veille pour le bébé. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit par la taille.

**Lucas **: Tu sais que ma mère t'adore, et puis tu l'as dit toi-même, après on va à l'université, enfin en espérant qu'on reçoive des réponses positives d'ici peu de temps. Ce n'est l'histoire que d'un mois... Brooke repart avec moi s'il te plait.

**Brooke** : Pourquoi faire ?

**Lucas** : Pour être avec moi...

**Brooke** : Tu n'as qu'as rester ici toi.

**Lucas** : Il y a nos amis là bas... Nathan et Haley reviennent de leur voyage aujourd'hui, quant à Micro il a besoin de nous, de toi. Et Peyton aussi...

Brooke lui lança un regard noir.

**Brooke** : Si tu cites Peyton comme argument pour que je revienne tu te trompes de stratégie.

Lucas sourit.

**Lucas** : D'accord on oubli Peyton. Mais c'est peut-être le dernier été qu'on passe tous ensemble, et on s'est promis d'ouvrir nos lettres de réponse pour les universités ensemble à la fin de cet été... Tu es obligé d'être là.

Brooke réfléchit un instant, elle avait envie de profiter encore un peu de ses amis mais elle avait peur de retourner à Tree Hill et de retrouver tous les problèmes qu'elle avait laissés en partant. En même temps, son principal problème était devant elle aujourd'hui et tout c'était arrangé alors qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de retourner à Tree Hill ?

**Brooke** : D'accord, je fais mes valises.

Lucas sourit et lui donna un baiser.

**Lucas** : Génial.

Il était 10 heures. Dan franchit les portes du lycée de Tree Hill. Il avança jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait tué son frère de sang-froid. Il avait le regard vide. Il entendit des pas derrière lui, puis une voix.

**Voix** : L'assassin revient toujours sur le lieu de son crime.

Dan reconnut immédiatement la voix, il se retourna et vit le visage de son maître chanteur.

**Dan** : Bonjour... chérie...

Deb se tenait là devant lui...

**Dan** : Comment...?

**Deb** : Comment je sais ?

Elle appuya sur le bouton de la télécommande qu'elle tenait à la main et les télés de tout le lycée se mirent en marche. Elles diffusaient la scène où Dan tuait Keith. Dan ferma les yeux quand il se vit appuyer sur la gâchette. Debby arrêta la vidéo.

**Dan** : Où as-tu eu cette cassette ?

**Deb** : Tu l'ignorais probablement, mais malgré le fait que tu aies voté contre, tout comme la commission, le proviseur du lycée a fait installer des caméras de surveillance partout. Il ne l'a pas dit à la police parce c'était illégale, mais je suis sûre que la police ne s'en formalisera pas. C'est un ami qui a pensé à regarder la vidéo. Et dés qu'il l'a eut il s'est dit que je serais certainement celle qui savourerait le plus cet instant. Bien que beaucoup feront la fête lorsqu'ils apprendront que tu es derrière les verrous.

Dan la regarda, son assurance commençait à flancher mais il ne le montra pas.

**Dan** : Crois-tu que je te laisserai montrer cette cassette à la police ?

Dan sortit une arme. Deb ne bougea pas.

**Dan** : Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais me jeter dans la gueule du loup sans même prendre quelques précautions. C'était me sous-estimer ma chère femme.

Deborah fit un sourire.

**Deb** : Ex femme je te rappelle. Et c'est toi qui me sous-estimes Dan. J'ai pris aussi la précaution de faire quelques copies de cette cassette. Et l'une d'elle arrive en ce moment même au commissariat. Je viens juste d'envoyer un coursier la déposer.

Dan eut un pincement au cœur. Il était sûr qu'elle ne bluffait pas, Deb avait trop souffert pour louper l'occasion de se débarrasser pour de bon de son mari.

**Dan** : Et si je te tue et que je m'enfuis par la suite ?

**Deb** : La police te récupèrera avant même que tu n'aies franchit les grilles de ce lycée. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je leur ai laissé un mot avec la cassette, où je leur donnais rendez-vous ici aussi.

**Dan** : Mais tu sais la police est très lente, elle égare souvent des dossiers très importants.

**Deb** : Pas cette fois Dan...

Les sirènes de la police retentissaient au loin et se rapprochaient du lycée. Dan paniqua, toujours sans le montrer. Il essayait de réfléchir vite à ce qu'il allait faire.

**Dan** : Tu sais après ce que j'ai fait à Keith, je n'aurais pas de mal à te tuer à ton tour.

**Deb** : Je suis prête à me sacrifier si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que tu ailles pourrir dans le fond d'une cellule et que mon fils soit sauvé de tes griffes. Il est temps que tu payes et si je dois mourir pour ça alors soit. Tu as déjà tué une partie de ma vie de toute façon.

Dan leva son pistolet qu'il avait légèrement baissé et visa Deb.

**Dan** : On se retrouvera en enfer alors.

Deb vit que son doigt commençait à s'abaisser sur la gâchette. Elle ferma les yeux attendant son destin, mais Keith vint à son secours. Le fantôme de Keith qui hantait Dan depuis des mois apparut devant lui.

**Keith** : Ne fait pas ça Dan. Tu as déjà fait souffrir trop de monde. Pense à Nathan... Pense à Lucas...

Dan se mit à pleurer et s'agenouilla par terre en hurlant le nom de ses deux fils. Deb rouvrit les yeux et entendit le bruit des pas de la police arriver, elle les vit saisir son époux et l'emmener. Karen qui avait été prévenue de ce qui se tramait arriva et se dirigea vers Debby. Elle croisa Dan, s'arrêta devant lui et lui cracha au visage.

**Karen** : Espèce de monstre ! Va pourrir en enfer !

Elle alla vers Debby et la prit dans ses bras. Deb sentit ses pieds se dérober sous son corps. Elle tomba par terre, Karen s'agenouilla auprès d'elle. Malgré le courage dont elle avait fait preuve, Deborah avait eut tellement peur de mourir. Karen et Debby pleurèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

**Deb **: Je te demande pardon pour l'enfant qui va naître.

Karen caressa les cheveux de Deb. C'était enfin finit. La vérité avait éclaté et Deborah était libre.

Nathan et Haley rentrèrent de leur voyage dans la soirée. Ils allèrent à leur appartement pour défaire leurs valises. Le téléphone de Nathan sonna. C'était Lucas qui lui demandait de venir les chercher, Brooke et lui, à l'aéroport. Nathan et Haley y allèrent avec plaisir. Ils furent très contents de voir Brooke et Lucas enfin réconciliés, et plus amoureux que jamais. Ils allèrent ensuite tous en direction du café de Karen. Ils descendirent de la voiture et quand ils rentrèrent ils virent Deb et Karen qui avaient l'air bouleversés ainsi que leurs amis, Peyton et Micro. Tous les quatre ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Nathan et Lucas s'approchèrent de leurs mères. Deb les regarda puis s'approcha de son fils.

**Deb** : Ton père est en prison... Cette fois il est à terre.

Lucas et Nathan ne comprenaient pas.

**Lucas** : Pourquoi... ?

Karen s'approcha à son tour de son fils et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**Karen** : Pour le meurtre de Keith.

Lucas et Nathan n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles, tout comme Brooke et Haley.

**Nathan** : Comment ?

Ils s'assirent tous autour d'une table et Debby leur raconta tout. Peu de temps avant le mariage de Nathan et Haley, elle avait reçu un appel de Whitey. Celui-ci était bouleversé. Il lui avait annoncé qu'il venait de retrouver une cassette qui pouvait détruire Dan pour toujours. Deb le supplia de la lui envoyer. Quand elle eut visionné la cassette où elle voyait Dan tuait son frère de sang-froid, elle décida d'attendre que le mariage de son fils soit passé pour se venger de Dan. La suite de l'histoire était simple, il y avait eut l'accident, puis quand elle avait su que son fils et son frère étaient sauvés, elle avait décidé de l'effrayer avant de lui asséner le coup de grâce. Elle raconta la frayeur qu'elle avait eut quand Dan avait pointé son revolver vers elle et expliqua qu'à ce moment elle avait pensé très fort à son fils, à Keith, à Karen, à Lucas et à tout ceux que Dan avait fait souffrir.

Quand sa mère eut finit son récit, Nathan la prit dans ses bras et lui fit comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et qu'il était fier d'elle. Lucas préféra sortir du café. Sa mère le suivit.

**Karen** : Lucas ?

**Lucas** : Comment a-t-il pu tuer son propre frère ?

**Karen **: Dan est fou.

Lucas pleurait.

**Lucas **: Je suis désolé qu'il ait fait ça à Keith.

Karen pleura à son tour.

**Karen** : Moi aussi Lucas, mais je suis soulagée que la vérité éclate enfin. Keith va pouvoir reposer en paix et notre enfant saura la vérité.

Finalement, malgré la douleur de savoir que Keith avait été tué par son frère, et malgré la frayeur que tout le monde avait eut, Karen décida de sortir le champagne. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que Dan allait en prison et c'est ce que Keith aurait voulut. Whitey revint même de ses vacances pour fêter ça avec eux.

L'été passa très vite, pendant un mois, Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Brooke, Micro Peyton, Skills et Bevin passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble. Micro allait mieux. Il avait compris que personne n'était coupable de la mort de Rachel. Brooke acceptait d'être face à Peyton, mais elle ne lui adressait pas la parole pour autant. Nathan et Lucas n'avaient pas été trop traumatisés de voir leur père allé en prison. Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. La dernière semaine tout le monde reçu les lettres de réponses pour l'université.


	8. Chapter 8

Le dernier soir, ils firent une fête tous ensemble. Ils étaient là tous les huit, Tim était également de la fête. Les amis de Lucas étaient tous là et pas mal de monde de leur lycée aussi. La fête se déroula dans la maison de Dan sur la plage, Nathan avait décidé d'en profiter une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne soit vendue. Ils prirent tout un tas de photos, et s'amusèrent beaucoup. A la fin de la soirée, Lucas vint voir leur petit groupe.

**Lucas** : Il est temps.

Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Micro, Skills, Bevin et Tim suivirent Lucas sur la plage. Ils se mirent en rond autour d'une boîte.

**Lucas** : C'était probablement notre dernière soirée tous ensemble, dans quelques instants on saura où chacun va aller étudier. Mais avant, je voulais qu'on garde nos souvenirs dans une boîte.

Brooke serra la main de Lucas.

**Lucas** : Tout le monde a amené un truc ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

**Lucas** : Alors on peut commencer.

**Une voix** : Quoi sans moi ?

Ils se retournèrent et virent Jack qui s'approchait. Il vint vers eux et serra Peyton dans ses bras.

Lucas continua la « cérémonie ».

**Lucas** : Bon alors maintenant qu'on est au grand complet, on peut commencer.

Tout le monde sortit, à la demande de Lucas, l'objet qu'ils avaient amené et qui les représentait le plus. Nathan jeta dans la boîte un ballon de basket en porte clef au bout duquel était attaché la première alliance d'Haley.

**Nathan** : Ma vie à moi c'est ma femme, et le basket.

Haley sourit.

**Haley** : T'étais quand même pas obligé de jeter mon alliance !

Ils rirent tous.

**Lucas** : A ton tour Haley.

Haley jeta le bracelet que Nathan lui avait offert ainsi que la maquette de ses chansons.

**Haley **: Je crois que ça se passe de commentaires. La maquette c'est plutôt pour représenter ce que j'étais.

Nathan l'embrassa. Peyton s'approcha et jeta dans la boite le cd « Friends with benefits » ainsi que le dessin qu'elle avait fait où était marqué « tout le monde part un jour » et une photo de Brooke et elle.

**Peyton** : Finies les idées noires... je veux que tout redevienne comme avant.

Elle prit la main de Jack. Il mit dans la boite une photo de sa fille et lui ainsi qu'une copie du jugement qui lui avait donné officiellement la garde totale de Jenny. Tim jeta un de ses jeux vidéo, Skils jeta un médaillon qui avait appartenu à sa grand-mère. Bevin mit dans la boîte une de ses mèches. Tout le monde la regarda.

**Bevin** : Ben quoi ? Si je n'étais pas blonde je ne serais pas ce que je suis.

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire. Micro jeta le micro qu'il avait utilisé pour s'entraîner à commenter les matchs du terrain près de la rivière ainsi qu'une photo de Rachel.

**Micro** : Je ne voudrais pas qu'on l'oublie quand même.

Ils le regardèrent, compréhensif. Brooke mit le trophée qu'elle avait gagné au concours de pom-pom-girl ainsi qu'un t-shirt de la collection « les copines d'abord ».

**Brooke** : Quand je serais vieille je veux me rappeler que j'étais une super pom-pom-girl et une styliste de talent.

Lucas jeta son maillot de l'équipe des Ravens ainsi qu'un livre de son auteur préféré dans lequel il y avait un poème écrit pour Brooke.

**Lucas** : Mon passé et mon avenir.

Il regarda Brooke. Tim emballa la cassette qu'il avait filmée pendant la soirée et où tout le monde laissait un message pour dire ce qu'ils pensaient être dans cinq ans. Il la mit dans la boite. Puis Brooke y jeta les photos de la soirée.

**Lucas** : On peut refermer ?

**Brooke** : Attends, on n'a pas fait de photos tous ensemble.

Ils se mirent en place. Peyton prépara l'appareil puis regarda où elle allait se placer. Jack lui avait laissé une place mais entre Brooke et lui. Brooke vit la gêne de Peyton.

**Brooke** : Viens, on t'a gardé une place.

Peyton sourit, elle appuya sur le bouton, et se plaça. Ils mirent la photo dans la boîte et la scellèrent. Puis ils prirent la précaution de l'emballer avant de l'enterrer. Pendant que les garçons enterraient la boîte, Brooke s'approcha de Peyton.

**Brooke** : Les copines d'abord ?

Peyton sourit.

**Peyton** : Pour toujours...

Brooke la prit dans ses bras et Haley vint se joindre à eux.

Une fois que la boîte fut enterrée, tout le monde s'assit, et ils sortirent les lettres des universités, qu'ils avaient reçus. Tim ouvrit d'abord la sienne et constata malheureusement que la réponse était négative. Skills était accepté à l'université du Dakota du nord pour faire des études de marketing. Bevin était prise dans une école de coiffure de Los Angeles. Micro partait à New York pour suivre des cours pour être commentateur sportif. Jack allait pouvoir commencer ses études d'architecte à l'université de Savannah. Peyton avait finalement décidé de postuler dans une université pour suivre des études d'art et de management. Elle fut prise en Californie. Nathan découvrit avec joie qu'il allait pouvoir aller étudier à Stanford avec l'option basket. Haley était prise aussi à Stanford pour suivre les cours de journalisme et avait pris l'option musique. Lucas ouvrit la sienne à son tour. Il était prit dans la même université que Peyton pour étudier la littérature. Brooke frissonna au moment d'ouvrir son enveloppe. Elle lut qu'elle était acceptée dans une école de stylisme à New York. Lucas baissa les yeux. Ils allaient être séparés. Brooke avait les larmes aux yeux. Pourtant elle lui prit la main.

**Brooke** : Ce n'est pas la distance qui va nous séparer.

Elle enlaça Lucas puis regarda tout le monde.

**Brooke** : Ce n'est pas la distance qui va nous séparer ok ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête puis resta silencieux à regarder la mer et les étoiles. Brooke était dans les bras de Lucas, Peyton et Jack côte à côte, Haley serrée contre Nathan, Skills tenait la main de Bevin, Micro pensait à Rachel. La soirée se termina ainsi, tous réunis, peut-être pour la dernière fois. Chacun profitait de ces derniers instants d'insouciance en pensant à ce qui allait arriver dés la rentrée et tout le monde se persuada que rien ne changerait leur amitié et de toute façon ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans 5 ans, même jour, même heure, même endroit et avec le même lien qui les unissait.

FIN

Le 28 Juillet 2006


End file.
